


Love.EXE

by HylianHeroine2



Category: Naruto, Original Work, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Androids, Awkward Romance, F/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Slow Romance, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HylianHeroine2/pseuds/HylianHeroine2
Summary: Krystal cursed herself for her compliant nature, but how could she say no to her friends and Godmother?After receiving a box from No More Lonely Night Company with a sex android, she kind of wished she had. Hilarity and bad jokes ensues.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Rock Lee/Original Female Character(s), Uzumaki Naruto/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. I Ordered What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has parts of another as I lost the original file. If you followed the original works on FF .net, please note "Information Overload" is gone, and half if it is here, the other half is in Chapter. 3.

Love.EXE

A Krystal Hyrule Fanfiction

Chapter 1: I Ordered What?

*******HylianHeroine2*******

Curse her for her compliant nature, if she were more adamant about being happy as a single woman, maybe she wouldn’t be in this situation; taking a stupid dating site quiz that her Godmother, Sai, forced upon her. 

Yesterday, she was sitting with her friends, all talking about their lovers or significant others, however, Krystal couldn’t participate. She was the only one who had never been with anyone, not even a first kiss. Her excuse was that she just wanted to wait for Mr. Right, yet, deep down, Krystal knew that it was because she was afraid and painfully shy around anyone that showed her more that platonic affection.

She was the crown Princess of a far off land, her riches and looks would have anyone after her, but never for the right reason. 

But, Sai would have none of it. She twisted the girls arm behind her back making her swear she would go to this ridiculous website and fill out this ridiculous forum. With a sigh, she pulled her laptop closer to her and ignoring the abomination of color combinations the site had to offer, she set to filling out the questionnaire. As she scrolled through it was common questions, like her likes and dislikes, appearance, and hobbies, but the last few made her think.

  1. Tell me about your ideal partner.



Krystal mused to herself and began typing away.

“18-20 years old, tall, dark haired male with brilliant eyes. Someone who is willing to compromise and is fiercely loyal. A lover beyond compare, makes me laugh and loves to cuddle. A strong sense of will and a well-developed mind, someone who will laugh with me and comfort me in my darkest times.”

She was about 400 characters short of filling out the box completely but she felt like it was enough. Anything else could be worked out over the course of dating.

Final question. What is your favorite mammalian animal?

Krystal paused in shock. What was her favorite mammalian animal? Why was that so specific? She scrolled through the options after a moment and chose Wolf.

After reading her options she clicked submit. The page thanked her for her time and allowed her to close it out. Shaking her head at the ultra-weird questions she shut her laptop and went to bed, careful to avoid her two dogs sleeping on the floor. 

A couple of weeks later she was online, surfing the web for information on a project she was working on when the doorbell sounded. Then sounded again, and again, and again. Krystal rolled her eyes, only Alfred rang the doorbell multiple times until she answered. He was a close friend that she met at school. His father actually owned the building that she lived in, Alfred’s temporary job was delivering packages from a company that was based on the outskirts of the city. He and his brother both worked there, even Sai’s husband did too.

“I’m coming Alfred, would you stop?” She barked at the door as she got up from her couch and walked to the door. The door swung open and Alfred pushed in a gigantic box.

“Krystal! My dude!” He said excitedly. “I didn’t know you were into this kinda stuff.” 

Krystal took a step back to allow him and his brother to push in the box on a dolly. “What are you talking about, I didn’t order anything…at least I don’t think I did.” 

Alfred smiled as he handed her a tablet to sign. “Sure you didn’t girlie. Call me later with the deets.” With that, the brothers left. Shutting the door, Krystal turned to the box that was now bestowed upon her. It was a very smooth wood, no splinters or nails jutting out. A small latch on the side said ‘OPEN HERE’. The front fell open with ease and she was met with an avalanche of packing peanuts. Then, something much heavier fell down with a tremendous thud. Krystal stopped for a moment before brushing away some of the peanuts with her bare foot. A man’s hand was just under the surface. 

“Oh my Hylia!” Krystal cried out as she dropped to her knees and began digging out the person. She came across a naked man, who seemed to be sleeping. His dark hair framed his oval face, the tanned skin taut against well-defined muscles. She lightly touched his chest, which wasn’t moving. Gasping she started to perform CPR, silently thanking her mother for teaching her early on. As she placed her lips on his, she paused for a moment, hearing a whirring noise.

“What the?” She started as his eyes flew open and his arms wrapped around her upper back, pulling her into a bone crushing embrace and a lip lock that Krystal had only read about in bad fanfictions. The shock of the situation was broken as his hand drifted downward and gave her ass a hard squeeze. 

“Let go of me!” She demanded as she freed her arm and slapped him hard across the face. Her hand throbbed slightly but he seemed undeterred. She stood up and backed away as he moved to stand.

“Voice recognition accepted.” He said with a big smile on his face, bright teeth flashed at her. “I’m glad to meet you, Krystal Hyrule, my new master.”

Another thud could almost be heard as Krystal’s jaw fell to the floor. “What!?” She shrieked. 

The man took a step forward as Krystal backed up into the wall. “Shall we get more acquainted my love?” His hands placed themselves on each side of her head as he towered over her. He licked his lips and smiled his toothy grin. A pair of ears then popped up from his dark hair and Krystal could see a large bushy tail swinging back and forth behind him.

Then…she fainted.

“What the hell did drink this morning?” Krystal mused to herself as she sat up on her couch rubbing her head. 

“You really like to read don’t you?” A man’s voice came from the chair next to her. Sitting bolt up Krystal looked over. There sat her new house guest, still naked, he had pulled all of her books off her shelf and started reading them. 

“I must still be passed out.” She said. 

“Nope!” He said cheerfully. “You blacked out, so I put you on the couch and then took out my box.” 

“Did you not have clothes?” Krystal asked, averting her eyes from his man hood, thankfully hidden by a book. 

“I do, but I thought we could have a little fun.” He said with a ravish wink.

Krystal felt her eye twitch. “Just who the hell are you?”

“Well, my official model number is 74114.” He stopped and pursed his lips. “But, I don’t have a real name, you’re supposed to name me.”

“Name you?” Krystal blanched. “Why?”

“You bought me!” He replied putting down the book and standing. He pointed to a bar code tattoo on the back of his neck. “I am an android from No More Lonely Nights. Trademarked.” 

“An…an…android?” Krystal whispered. She grasped at her head again. “I think I might faint again.”

“Please don’t. I was worried.” He walked closer, his privates very close to her face.

Krystal rubbed her face into her hands and with a blush she said. “Okay, okay. If I name you, will you please get dressed?”

“Yes.” 

Krystal rolled her eyes and sighed. She was never good at naming things, various ideas flitted to her mind when she saw the boom he was previously reading. The author’s last name was Lee. She took a shot.

“How about Lee?”

“Sounds great!” He said. “I will now be known as Lee. Now that you have a name to scream out, how about you and I make a little music together?”

“Oh Hylia.” Krystal mumbled as she lay back down on the couch as Lee grabbed a set of clothes where his box used to stand and put them on. “What did I get myself into?” 

Lee seemed to be a very curious house guest. Over the course of the weekend he ran though everything in her apartment, about now, he was going through all of her cabinets, opening and closing the doors, pulling out pans and putting them back, making all sorts of noise. 

Considering she was trying to write a paper, she wanted to yell at him to keep quiet, but she couldn't bring herself to do so, it was all so endearingly annoying. 

“Lee.” She said finally. “Instead of making all that racket, come sit, please.”

“Sorry.” He smiled as he sat opposite her. “I guess I’m just really curious.” Krystal shut her laptop.

“I can see.” She laced her fingers together. “How about you tell me a bit about yourself? Like; your company, I've actually never heard of it.” Lee tapped his chin. 

“Weird that you wouldn't have. Your Godmother is married to my programmer after all.” 

Krystal rolled eyes. Of course, only Gai would make an android that looked suspiciously like himself. “Well, I don't; care to tell me?”

“Sure, what would you like to know?”

“Just start from the beginning.” Immediately Gai’s booming voice echoed in the apartment coming from Lee’s voice box.

“No More Lonely Nights Company is ever pushing the science for more realistic and streamline androids for your nightly pleasures. Installed in the andriods is four basic functions, sleeping habits, eating habits, sexual needs, and bathing habits. Please consult your manual or android for more information. Thank you for choosing No More Lonely Nights!”

Krystal rubbed her ears. Hylia, Gai could be loud. 

“So, what would you like to know about?” Lee beamed in his normal voice.

“Just start.” She said. Lee nodded.

“Alright, first is eating habits. I don't technically need to eat, my energy comes from my battery. So if you need to conserve food, don't worry about feeding me, though I will go out to eat with you and eat whatever you put in front of me.” 

“Second is sleeping habits. I only need four hours of rest each night and my heart beating actually recharges the battery over time. But I can stay “asleep” for as long as you need me too in order to not disturb your slumber.” 

“Third is bathing. I keep myself clean and need no extra help. Once a year I go for an annual dusting, but I know when to go and will do so on my own. I am air and water tight, so I can easily bathe with you if it is wanted.” 

“Last is my sexual needs. I am a nightly lover model, meant to be used to bring you pleasure and satisfaction. My sperm is just a non-toxic and hypoallergenic fluid that simulates semen, so I can't get you pregnant.” 

“Hmm.” Krystal mused. “Alright.” She leaned into her palms. “Keep telling me more.” As Lee spoke, she smiled. Maybe he wouldn't be so bad after all. 


	2. Conflicting Feelings

Love.EXE

Chapter 2: Conflicting Feelings

****HylianHeroine2****

Krystal awoke feeling refreshed. Monday mornings were always hard on her, but today she felt great. It was suspiciously quiet though, Usually other students in the building made a ton of noise, but she shrugged it off. Getting up she got dressed and walked into the dining room. Lee was cooking something on the stove top.

“Good morning!” He said. “I made you breakfast!” He put a plate of what once looked like eggs in front of her. The poor things were severely blackened. 

“Looks...uhh...a little burned.” She poked at them with her fork, half expecting them to come to life. 

Lee sat down and grinned sheepishly. “Sorry, I have the knowledge downloaded but I haven't practiced it. I was packaged a full year ago.” 

Krystal bit ino the eggs, only to spit them back out as she looked at the clock and saw it was 30 minutes past noon. “Lee?” She asked. “Why does the clock say noon?”

He turned and looked at the clock ticking away. “Because time stops for no man?”

She wanted to throttle him. “Not what I meant idiot! I mean, why didn't my alarm clock go off?”

“Oh!” He replied. “I heard it go off, but I didn't know what it was, I turned it off so it wouldn't interrupt your sleep.” 

Krystal quickly got up from the table and slipped on her shoes. “That's what clocks are for! To wake you up in time for things!” She scowled, wanting to be mad. “I thought androids were supposed to be smart.” 

Lee got up and grabbed her backpack for her as she got her keys and student ID. Halfway out the door he stopped her. “Sorry Krystal, I will know better next time.” He kissed her cheek sweetly. “Have a good day.” She only blushed a little and rolled her eyes. 

“Thank you.” With that, she booked it down the hall to the elevator. She;d really have to kiss up to her first two periods to make up for this lateness. 

Lee cleaned up the kitchen, took out his box, walked the two dogs, and cleaned everything up. Finally he just sat on her couch, wondering what to do. The doorbell rang, then rang again, then again. He got up, confused and went to the door. There a blond man with square glasses pushed his way in.

“Yo, Krystal, did you and your sex robot do the do yet?” He laughed. Lee closed the door behind him. 

“Krystal isn't here stranger.” He said. “She is at school.” 

The man whipped around. “Oh, you must be the android I delivered this weekend, and no wonder she isn't here, I skipped today.” He laughed loudly and stuck out a hand. “I’m Alfred, Krystal’s bad influence friend.” 

“Model 74114, but Krystal named me Lee.” He smiled. “So, you know Krystal?”

“Of course.” 

“How can I get her into bed?” Lee asked. “I've tried everything, and all I seem to do is make her upset.” 

He shook his head with a laugh. “Man, that's your problem, you're supposed to do things for her because you want to see her happy, not so she'll sleep with you. Krystal is pretty shy, emotionally and bodily.”

Lee nodded. “That makes sense.” Krystal had told him yesterday that she was shy and hated how people looked at her like meat. He tried to assure her that he thought she was perfect, and that she wasn't shy around him. She smiled at him and agreed, but baby steps. 

“Perfect.” He hooked an arm around Lee. “Now, how to be your bad influence friend.” 

“Lee?” Krystal called as she got home. She had fully expected him to be sitting on the couch. But this time, he was nowhere to be found. 

She was beginning to worry. Picking up her phone she turned on the app that Lee had her download to find him should anything happen to him and he had to be picked up. The blinking light indicated that he was a shopping center a few blocks down, a moment later, a notification popped up that her credit card had been used. Krystal’s face curled into a gruesome frown. “Alfred.”

She walked back out the door and down to the lobby, a trail of steam coming off of her.

“Bro, you gotta get this game. It’s the best that this company has produced in years and I know that Krystal has the system for it.” Alfred said as he grabbed another game for Lee to play, Lee’s arms now overloaded with bags and other things that Alfred convinced him to buy with the credit card that Krystal had hid in one of her books. 

“I don’t know. We have already bought a bunch of things, and Krystal is going to be mad if she finds out that we spent so much on her card.” 

“Damn right I’m mad!” Krystal’s voice flitted over the hustle and bustle of the shop. She marched right up to Alfred and slapped his chest. “You huge d-bag, how dare you convince this poor man to spend so much money on useless junk!”

“We got you stuff too!” Alfred said trying to cover his tracks. “You did get her stuff right?” 

Lee shuffled in one of the bags on his right arm and pulled out a long thin case. Krystal grabbed it hesitantly and opened it. Inside was a beautiful sapphire bracelet that fit her wrist perfectly. 

“Sorry to spend your money on it Krystal-san, but it looked like it would go so well with your eyes, it captivated me, much like you do.” Lee said smoothly.

“Awww.” Krystal gasped as she blushed gently. She cleared her throat after realizing what she had done. “Alright, you are forgiven, but you two are going to pay me back for the money spent.”

“Yes ma’am.” Both of them said with heads hung in shame. 

After Alfred had been chewed out by his father, and officially signing that Lee as another house occupant Krystal had gone to relax on her couch, Lee slid next to her and gently grabbed her feet to start rubbing. 

“You don’t need to do that Lee.” Krystal said. 

Lee looked over at her. Her eyes closed with content and a small smile played on her lips. “Of course but I want to, you had school all day and then you had to come get me and Alfred.” 

“True. But still.” Krystal sighed deeply as she relaxed into Lee’s touch. “Lee?”

“Hmm?” 

“You wanna take a bath together?” Krystal mumbled quietly. She half-hoped that he wouldn’t have heard her and she could quietly slap herself for suggesting something so embarrassing.

“Yes!” Lee’s immediate reply made Krystal jump, and her heart fell a little. 

“Darn.” She thought to herself. Lee picked her up around her middle and made his way to the bathroom, shutting the door to give them some privacy. Krystal then bent over and started the water. She walked past Lee and grabbed some towels from the cabinet and a new bar of soap. The tub, now filled, was large enough that four people could fit in comfortably so she and Lee would have no problems.

She turned to him after shutting off the faucet. “Well?” Her face a bright red. Lee smiled gently and cupped her face to give her a small kiss. The moment he got close though she turned away.

“I’m sorry Lee, I’m just so painfully shy.” Krystal wailed as tears ran down her face. She wanted this, badly, but at the same time, she didn’t. 

“You don’t have to be afraid, I will not tease you about it, and I will be very gentle.” Lee said. “But if you want to stop, we can.”

“No.” Krystal said with a bit of firmness that was more directed at herself than it was at him. “I want to…just, you can touch me, but I don’t want to have sex, not yet at least.”

“Alright.” Lee confirmed. “Can I have that kiss now?”

Krystal nodded and Lee kissed her with a softness that nearly made her cry again. She let loose a gasp when he helped undress her, then again to lower her into the water. He stripped too and stepped in as well. Now came the awkward part. 

“What should I do now?” Krystal said. “Just...uh… spread my legs?”

“You.” Lee said kissing her neck as he turned her to lean against him. “Need to do nothing but enjoy yourself. I will do everything to make you see the beauty in togetherness.” 

“You are horribly corny.” Krystal said before Lee placed a few more kisses on her shoulders and neck. His hands found her breasts and rubbed them, massaging the flesh and rolling the large nipples until they were hard nubs. One hand dipped below the water and worked its magic on her nether regions. She bucked against his hand and groaned softly. Lee smiled and kissed her deeply. “This is only the beginning my love.” He whispered.

An hour later, after a much satisfying series of orgasms, Krystal and Lee were snuggled on the couch in front of the fireplace. 

“So, I don’t get it.” Krystal asked, her face buried into Lee’s side. “How come I came so quickly, and so many times? I usually only get off once, twice if I’m lucky and really into it, when I am by myself.”

“My pleasure setting in my hands.” Lee replied as he ran his finger down his right arm. Krystal looked up to see a soft light appear as a wrist panel opened up to show a series of knobs and what looked like a heart monitor, complete with a heartbeat. 

“What is the monitor for?” Krystal asked with a point of her finger. 

“That is my heartbeat. It allows my programmer to watch if my artificial heart is acting properly, my battery is stored in there, and the beat charges it over time when I am in my regeneration cycle.” Lee said. “My programmer told me they had the monitor on the chest in older models but wiring caused the monitor to show inaccurate readings, so they moved it to wrist.” 

“And the other knobs?” 

“The pleasure setting as I said before.” Lee gestured. “This one is for my right hand, and this one is for my left.” Both settings were at sevens.

“Why two different settings?” Krystal asked as she turned down the one for his right to a mere four.

“Well, I may use one hand for something, and the other for another.” Lee said. “Different parts of the body like different levels of stimulation. One hand could be used for your clit, while the other could be focused on your anus.”

Krystal felt her face heat up as she slowly closed the panel on his wrist and re-buried herself into his side. Lee simply laughed and kissed the top of her head. 

The two had fallen asleep in front of the flames with Lee’s arms wrapped snugly around Krystal. The night went by so quickly. She was so warm and comfortable; she really didn’t feel like school today. She peeked one bleary eye open and dug in the hoodie pocket for her phone. Dialing the school she held the phone up to her ear.

“Hello, This is Marilyn at Southside’s School of Medicine. How may I help you?” The voice on the other end sounded way to chipper for 7 am.

“Hey Mari, it's Krystal. Can you mark me down as excused; I’m not feeling well today.”

“Sure thing Krystal, hope you feel better soon.” Marilyn said before she hung up.

“Oh I will.” Krystal thought as she snuggled deeper into her new Lee blanket. The man above her snored as he pulled her in closer. She drifted off to sleep again and woke up later in her bed. She sat up and went to relieve herself and get dressed. After pulling on some pants and changing from her hoodie into a regular shirt she set to brushing her hair. In the midst of brushing a particular terrible knot Lee knocked on the door frame.

“Krystal-san?” Lee asked as he entered the room. 

“Yes?”

“Why did you not go to school? Did I do something again?” Lee asked. “I swear I didn’t touch the alarm clock.”

“No, I just didn’t feel like it today so I called and said I was sick.” Krystal said before Lee grabbed her suddenly and felt her forehead. “What are you doing?!”

“Are you okay?” Lee said quickly, his green eyes looking her over, top to bottom. She could almost hear the mechanical gears whirring as his eyes darted back and forth all over her. 

“Lee, I’m okay. See? I’m not sick!” Krystal said, backing away slightly in the chair. Lee’s eyes narrowed harshly and she couldn’t help but wiggle a little. 

“What? You lied to the school?” Lee asked in a stern tone.

“Is that a problem?” Krystal snorted before she was hoisted up and found herself looking at her own floor as Lee took a seat in her previously occupied chair. He tucked her legs under one of his own and smacked her bottom smartly.

“Yeow! Why are you hitting me!?” 

“You lied and that’s a naughty thing to do! If you were an android you would be back in a beta shell for lying about something as important as your health!” Lee chastised as he swatted her harder. He snatched the flailing hand that reached back to cover her aching backside and pinned it to the small of her back and continued as though it never happened.

“Stop it! This is wrong.” Krystal yelped at a particularly hard swat.

“Is it? Is it wrong to punish a naughty girl when she did something bad?”

Krystal growled and slumped forward. Lee smiled and smacked her one more time before pulling her up into a cuddle.

“Why did you spank me?” Krystal asked, a couple of tears rolling down her red, flushed face.

“It is only right to spank you when you do something naughty, if you don’t see my side of things, you can go back for another round. My hand is incapable of feeling pain, and I have no qualms about going for longer than a few swats.” 

Krystal shook her head fiercely and tried to get up, but Lee held her square on his knee. She blushed harder, feeling like a little kid, and yet… so turned on. 

“I even think you could call them back, and admit you lied, then go to school on that sore bottom you now sport.” Lee said as he ran a finger down her face. 

“I can’t.” Krystal replied with a small whine. “I could get in actual trouble for that, like put on academic suspension or even forced to drop out. I never miss school and I just wanted to spend a little more time with you.”

Lee smirked, leaned forward and planted a lip lock on her. He moved his lips moved sensuously against her mouth, his tongue dancing with hers in a teasing tango. She relaxed into his kiss with a little moan.

“Jerk.” Krystal mumbled when he pulled back.

Lee laughed. “Fine, I won’t make you call them back but I think you should be punished when you are naughty.”

Krystal felt her face flush again, at this rate all of her blood would take up permanent residence in her face. “Don’t use that word.”

“But why?” Lee asked, the smirk never leaving his lips. “I know you like it when you are treated like a naughty little brat who needs a good spanking.” 

“How-? No- what, I have no idea what you are talking about.” Krystal gaped and stumbled over her words. 

“I looked through your computer last night as you slept on the couch. My learning software allows me to dig deep into the computers history. You have quite a bit of domestic discipline stories and artwork stored. I figure that you must get off from it. I am supposed to know everything about you and learn from it to give you ultimate pleasure.”

Krystal felt her eye twitch at this time. She smacked his chest over and over. “Don’t look through that stuff! It's mine!” She whined again in dismay.

Lee laughed. “What, you don’t want me to know about your brat role plays on the internet or the obvious spanking fetish you have?” 

Krystal wailed and smacked him again, hoping to wipe the smile from his face. “It’s not obvious!”

Another laugh. “Oh babylove, you are so cute. You are so flushed and embarrassed, yet I can tell that you are just aching down below about right now after such a sound spanking.” He rubbed her backside through her jeans. His other hand moved to caress her red and hot face, then to gently trace her kiss bruised lips that were still twisted into an unbearably cute pout. 

“Still not obvious.” Krystal mumbled.  _ “Even if it totally is.” _ She thought to herself.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Secrets Out

Love.EXE

Chapter 3:Secrets Out

*****HylianHeroine2*****

“Why isn’t he forking money over?” Alfred whined as he placed some money in Krystal’s outstretched hand.

“He will.” She replied. “He has to get a job first but he will.” 

When her credit card bill came due she had received a rather scolding letter from her parents telling her that they would pay it but that she needed better control of her spending. Of course Krystal blew a gasket and ripped Alfred and Lee another new one. Since Alfred was the one to take advantage of Lee and put him up to all the spending, he was the first to pay her back. 

Which he was upset about.

Very upset.

So much so that he threw a hissy fit and they spent about two weeks not talking to one another. Thankfully his father saw her side of things and told Alfred to grow up and give her the money he owed.

Plopping into Krystal’s favorite chair Alfred sighed. “Well what job is he looking for?” 

They both looked over to see Lee sitting at the computer, a USB cable attached to his left wrist and going back to the computer, his eyes were white instead of green and he just stood and stared at the screen which was flashing different colors at odd intervals. Krystal shrugged.

“He’s been like that since this morning, I think he’s scouring the internet and putting in a resume, not that he has any experience or schooling.” Krystal said as she sat down on her couch and rubbed Wolfos on the head.

“Can androids even get a job?” Alfred asked. “Like they are meant for sexual shit, not pulling freight or grooming dogs.”

“Gai had told me that it wasn’t unusual for them to get jobs, after all, they are a peak performance robot and incapable of getting hurt on the job. But the issue lies in the lack of experience and schooling. If he can prove he can do complex things without the schooling then it might not matter.”

Alfred rubbed his chin. “Why not work for the company that built him? They pay good money just for delivery.” He winked as Krystal groaned.

“It is forbidden.” Lee’s strange monotonous voice startled them. “Company secrets are stored in there and in me. If someone were to use an android to gain access to the facility it could be devastating.”

“Then why are you all allowed to be sold if it’s so dangerous?” Krystal asked. Lee eerily turned to look at her and she shuddered at the look he gave her. 

“Because only androids and their personal programmers can access the information, I have powerful anti-virus and tamper proof seals. It takes a special key and code to access my mainframe.” Lee replied as he slowly looked back to the computer.

“And that is why I will never buy from them.” Alfred said with a laugh. “That shit is cray.”

Krystal rolled her eyes. “When are you going to be done? I want to finish my paper.”

Lee unplugged the cable from himself and his eyes rolled back to the green ones he came with. “I just finished, I applied to multiple places and I have one interview at a pet store nearby.”

“Damn.” Alfred said. “Wish I could do that, it took me two months to find a job, he got an interview in an afternoon.” 

It was Krystal’s turn to laugh.

Later that evening Krystal was busy typing away on her paper; Lee was sitting on the couch reading one of the many books Krystal owned. A tone from Krystal's phone made her stop for a moment, picking up it she growled slightly at it before putting it back down rather forcefully.

“Are you alright?” Lee asked as he immediately perked up at her anger.

With a sigh Krystal saved her document and closed her computer. “Yes, it’s just my friends.”

“What about them? Did Alfred do something?”

“I wish it was just Alfred.” Krystal laughed airily. “No, it’s my girlfriends, they are all curious on why I haven’t been so moody lately and Alfred told them that I had a “special” friend”. She got up and started pulling out pans to make dinner; Lee had gotten up and wrapped his arms around her middle.

“That “special friend” being me?” Lee asked as he started kissing the side of her neck.

“Nn...yes.” Krystal gasped a little. Pushing him away she poked his nose. “Not right now mister.”

Lee smiled but backed away at her request.

Filling one of the pots with water she continued. “But now, they want to meet you.”

“What’s the matter with that?” Lee asked as he took a seat at her kitchen table. “I would like to meet your friends, from what you have said, they are nice people.”

Krystal blushed and looked down. “Yes, but...” She trailed off.

“Are you ashamed of me?” Lee questioned, cocking his head to the side a little. “Are you afraid of what they will say?”

Krystal turned around. “No, I’m not ashamed, I just feel like they wouldn’t understand.” She sat down on the table next to him. “They all have human partners and I feel like they would severely question me.”

She leaned down and kissed him which he happily returned. “I’d like to keep it a secret between us and Alfred, just for now.” 

Lee nodded and moved to scoop her off the table earning a squeak and a laugh. 

Over the course of the week Krystal skirted around the issue of her “new friend” with her friends and managed to avoid them seeing Lee when they came around, since he did get the job at the pet store and was gone for most of the day while she was at school. 

However, that didn’t last long when Lee was off on a day that she wasn’t. She told him that it was going to be a short day, so she should be home fairly soon. 

Lee left to walk Wolfos and Wolfen around noon, Krystal had texted her friends that she was not home and they took that as the perfect opportunity to meet the man who had swept her off her feet without her hiding him.

Lee was confronted as soon as he stepped out the door.

“Well, well, well, who do we have here?” A voice behind him startled him. He turned around and growled at them, baring his enlarged canines. Wolfos bumped against his hand, silently telling him that it was okay. There were four women now blocking his path.

“Oh, so protective of her, I like him.” The dark haired one with glasses said.

“Yes, strongly built too.” The red haired girl said as she reached out and touched his arm. 

“Are you the new friend Krystal has?” The dark skinned one said behind the one with long brown hair. “Her new lover?”

“Yes.” Lee replied suspiciously. “Are you her friends?”

The girls giggled and managed to push him back into the apartment to continue to grill him. After nearly 30 minutes he had learned their names; the one with a scar on her face and brown hair was Riza, the one with long, fiery red hair was Rose, the dark skinned girl with pale white hair was Lain, and the dark haired one with glasses was Kichona.

“So, why doesn’t she want us to know about you?” Rose said as she continued to look Lee over. “Are you a teacher of hers?”

“No.” Lee replied.

“Are you a suitor from her native country?” Lain asked.

“Nope, I’m-”

“I know!” Riza exclaimed. “He’s clearly an alien, you saw his teeth.” The other girls all seemed to agree with her consensus.

“No.” Lee said as he stood. “I am a No More Lonely Nights android that was purchased for her from my programmer’s wife, a woman named Sai.”

The girls all gasped. “Sai ordered you?!” Kichona asked in shock.

Lee nodded. They all turned around as keys jingled in the door behind them.

“Lee, I’m home, did you manage to walk the dogs to…” Krystal started and then trailed off as she saw all her friends. They all bum rushed her and dragged her to her bedroom.

“Krystal!” Kichona started. “Why didn’t you tell us that Sai bought you a sex android?”

“Are you that desperate to ask?” Rose asked. “Or did she just randomly do it?”

“How is he?” Lain asked excitedly. “Is he everything you wanted in man?”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Riza demanded as she grabbed Krystal by the shoulders. Feeling tears well up in her eyes as her embarrassment grew she tried desperately to say something, but she kept stumbling over the words.

Lee pushed into the bedroom a moment later. “I understand you all are excited or worried over her, but she is upset enough that you all did not respect her wishes and decided to come here to see me without notifying her and now you are barraging her with questions.” 

He pushed past Riza and stood in front of Krystal. “You are clearly upsetting her and if you are truly her friends, you will leave the bedroom until she is ready to talk.” 

Krystal was surprised to see her friends look at one another and actually leave the room. It normally took an act of Hylia to get them to do anything they didn’t want too. As soon as they left Lee sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. “Are you alright my love?”

Krystal wiped her eyes and snuggled into his chest. “Yes, now that you’re here.”

Lee kissed the top of her head and held her a little longer until she felt brave enough to go talk to her friends. Standing she took a deep breath and Lee squeezed her hand. “I’ll be right here beautiful.” 

Smiling Krystal leaned up and kissed him. “You are so cheesy and I love it.” 

With that she opened her door and walked out, the girls were all on her couch, she took a seat in her favorite chair, and Lee awkwardly sat on the floor by her legs. 

“So, what?” Riza asked as she gestured to him.

Krystal crossed her legs as Lee leaned into them and ran a hand down her legs. “This is Lee, yes he is an android that Sai bought for me, and I had no clue she had until he showed up one day.”

“What is he like?” Rose asked. “Does he just do whatever you ask?”

“Sort of.” Krystal shrugged. “He has his own mind and personality; he does do as I ask within reason, like I cannot command him to do anything.”

“She owns me, but everything is built upon mutual respect and attraction.” Lee said from his spot on the floor. 

“How is the sex?” Kichona asked with a wild grin.

“Kichona!” Krystal moaned in exasperation. The other girls giggled.

“We haven’t done that yet.” Lee replied, much to Krystal’s chagrin. “I want Krystal to feel completely ready and comfortable.” 

The girls all coo’d and aww’d at his sweet words leaving Krystal to blush. 

“So, do you like him?” Lain asked quietly. “Is he perfect?”

Krystal looked down at Lee and his green eyes regarded her blue ones. “Yes, he’s just as sweet and loving as I ever expected a man to be.” She looked directly at Lain. “Why do you ask?”

It was Lain’s turn to look down and smile awkwardly. “Well…because.” She pulled out her phone and turned on her screen for everyone to see her with her boyfriend. 

Rose looked at Lain rather oddly. “What about Naruto?”

Lee moved forward a little. “Hey! That’s a model I knew, we got packaged around the same time!”

Everyone looked back and forth between Lee and Lain. 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Kichona asked. 

Lain laughed. “I knew it wasn’t important, Naruto makes me happy and I love him deeply. I bought him a few years ago when I kept getting dumped by guys who couldn’t see past my chest.”

“Alfred blabbed to you guys about Lee, why didn’t he do it with you?” Krystal said.

“Because he hadn’t been hired as a driver yet, Matt delivered him and I swore him to secrecy.” Lain replied. 

“Well, I feel better having you all know about Lee and knowing Lain has also experienced this.” Krystal said as she absent-mindedly stroked Lee’s hair. “I shouldn’t have kept him a secret but I didn’t want anyone to make fun of me because I had a quote, un-quote, sex robot.”

“Girl, we would have never laughed at you.” Riza said. “We only worry about you when you avoid it and us.”

“Yeah, that’s the only reason we showed up uninvited.” Kichona continued. “You were avoiding us like the plague and you know we can’t stand anyone that would be holding you hostage.”

Krystal gave a weak laugh and rubbed the back of her head. “Sorry.”

They all continued talking for a while until the girls all needed to leave. As soon as they all left Lee had swept Krystal up off the floor and sat down on the couch kissing her deeply the entire time. She giggled as he bit softly into her neck.

“Lee!” She laughed as he nibbled on a ticklish spot. “What are you doing?”

“Just showing you how sweet I can actually be.” He said. “I love hearing you giggle and squeak as I love on you.” He began to slip his fingers up her shirt, loving her soft skin.

“And you call me naughty.” Krystal mused with a sigh.


	4. Storeroom Shenanigans

Love.EXE

Chapter 4: Store Room Shenanigans. 

*****HylianHeroine2*****

“Your university is so big!” Lee exclaimed as he marveled at the large building they were walking towards. “It's nearly as big as the factory floor of my company!”

Krystal shook her head in amusement. Southside City’s University was incredibly large, it had to be. Having the reputation for being one of the most successful colleges around and pumping out the highest number of the most competent of nurses and doctors in years was an honor they held dear, as such; no expenses were spared to help train and educate, it even had its own Urgent Care unit attached for residents to do hands on training. The building they were headed towards was just the Administration building; she wondered how he’d feel about the whole campus.

The reason they were here was due to Krystal missing a few days due to being legitimately ill the past week. Her teacher offered some extra credit to make up for lost grades and she jumped at the chance.

“It is a big building, so I would suggest not wandering.” Krystal replied. “They have a computer lab on the third floor; you can use my log in to do something as I do my extra credit work.”

“Nonsense!” Lee said. “I came to be there for you, not sit in front of a screen.” He held her hand and kissed the back of it. They walked up the stairs and to the office of the head administrator. Krystal knocked on the doorframe as they walked into the open office. Elena Bailey was on a silver placard on the door.

“Good afternoon Miss Hyrule.” 

“You too Mrs. Bailey.” Krystal replied as she sat in one of the plush chairs in front of the desk, Lee took the other.

After talking for a while Elena gave Krystal a paper that had a lot of different odd jobs to do. Most ranged from simple cleaning to major projects like re-shelving in the library.

“You don’t need to do all of them, just pick some and well give you ten points extra for each one you do.” Elena said as Krystal and Lee stood up. “Don’t work yourself too hard, I know how you can be.”

Krystal blushed and rubbed the back of her head. “I know, I know.” 

As they were leaving another student walked into Lee, making Krystal run into his back. She pulled away holding her bumped nose.

“Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry Krystal.” Sakura’s voice entered her ears.

During her first two years the two girls were rivals, both incredibly intelligent and spent a lot of time trying to one up the other in classes and practical exams. 

The rivalry calmed down after Sakura fell ill and was falling behind in classes due to it. Krystal took the initiative to help her out and get her caught up so she wouldn’t be dropped. 

She rubbed her nose one last time before looking up. “It's alright, Lee’s back is just really solid.” She thought to herself.  _ “Considering it’s made of military grade steel.” _

“Is this the boy Sasuke told me about?” Sakura asked, admiring Lee’s physical form. “You’re really buff, how much do you work out?”

“How did Sasuke know?” Krystal had only met Sasuke once when Sakura was sick; they didn’t really talk to one another.

“Naruto. Those two are best friends.” She replied. “So really it was Lain who told me, through our boyfriends.” She poked at Lee’s chest. “You are just, really, solid.”

“I’m just really well built.” Lee replied. Krystal felt her eyes widen as the realization that Sakura may have known Lee was an android, Lain did have a big mouth, and Naruto’s was even bigger.

“What did you hear about him?” Krystal nervously asked.

“Not much.” Sakura said with a shrug of her shoulders. “He is your live in boyfriend and works at the pet store down on Purell.” 

A wave of relief washed over Krystal. Good, Lain did have some sense. She moved Lee and herself from Sakura’s path. “You needed to see Mrs. Bailey?”

“Oh yes, thank you for reminding me.” She gave a small wave and walked into the office, closing the door behind her.

Lee looked over with a grin. “You thought Lain told-“

“Not another word.” Krystal hissed as she pulled him along to the library building. “Come on, let's get the big one out of the way.”

For the next couple of hours Krystal was busy helping in the library, reshelving books for the librarian and cleaning up after other students in the study rooms. Sometimes they left smears marker on the desks and it took a lot of scrubbing.

“Krystal dear.” The librarian’s voice caught her attention. 

“Yes?” Krystal looked up. 

“How about you and your friend go down to the basement and grab some boxes of old records, I need to go through them and see which ones need to be shredded.”

“I can do it alone.” Krystal furrowed her brow a little. “It's my extra credit anyways.”

The librarian gave a little laugh. “Yes, but those boxes are heavy and there’s at least six of them, I don’t want you to have to make multiple trips and hurt yourself.” 

Krystal opened her mouth to reply when the other woman cut her off. “Besides, your friend is distracting other students.” Krystal looked over the librarians shoulder and could see Lee having a wildly animated conversation with a group of students, with her cleaning she couldn’t hear how noisy he was being.

“Right.” Krystal looked away in embarrassment. “I’ll take him.”

“Thank you sweetie.”

“I’m just saying, libraries are meant to be quiet.” Krystal said to Lee as they made their way down to the basement and used the librarian’s keys to unlock the old archive room. “Conversations are supposed to be kept at a minimum and a low level.”

“Sorry, they didn’t say anything.” Lee sheepishly replied as they walked in. Pulling the boxes down from the shelf Krystal stacked them two and two.

“We can take up one load and get the other after.” She said. Lee nodded and grabbed for a box when the lights started to flicker above them.

Now, Southside didn’t get many earthquakes but they weren’t exactly uncommon either. The floor shook violently and boxes started to fall off shelves. Lee grabbed onto Krystal and pulled her in close, having her narrowly miss being crushed beneath the shelf she was standing by as it toppled over.

“Oh my Hylia!” Krystal screamed as the shelf fell with a loud clatter and made her jump further into Lee’s arms. Finally, after a few more terrifying moments, the overhead light stopped bouncing around and it stayed on steadily. Krystal was let down gently.

“Come on.” Lee said as he started walking to the door. “Let’s go see what happened.” 

“It was just an earthquake, a pretty big one for it to topple shelves.” Krystal said as she kicked a piece of plywood to the side. “I hope Wolfos and Wolfen are okay.”

“The door won’t open.” 

“What?” Krystal gaped as she walked over quickly and tried opening the door. The knob would turn but it appeared to be jammed. She pulled her phone from her pocket.

“Aaaaand, no cell reception.” She grumbled. “Can you try to force it open?”

“It’s an inward door.” Lee said as he looked at the frame. “Looks like it will have to be kicked in from the other side.”

Krystal rolled her eyes and moved to sit on the boxes they stacked. “Great”.

Lee sat next to her. “At least the librarian knows we are here, if we don’t return soon they will call for help.”

“Krystal?” Sakura’s voice came through the door.

Krystal got up and held her ear to the door. “Sakura?

“Are you two okay?” 

“Yeah, but the door is jammed.” Krystal replied. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I was in the stairwell when it hit. The librarian said she had sent you two down here so I offered to find you.”

“Is there any way you can kick the door down?” Lee asked behind her.

“No. I still have a sprained ankle, I can’t risk breaking it.” Sakura replied. “But Mrs. Bailey called for firefighters to help other students; they should be able to help better than I.” 

“I understand.” Krystal sighed. “Lee and I can sit tight.”

“Alright, I’ll go and tell Mrs. Bailey you’re stuck down here.” Sakura’s voice faded from the door.

Ten minutes passed when Sakura returned. “Mrs. Bailey said they should be here as soon as they can, but there is a sinkhole in the middle of town opened by the quake, it may take a while.”

“Shit.” Krystal cursed under her breath and gave a tiny squeak at Lee’s sharp smack to her rear.

“I have to go and check on my apartment, so I bought some food for you guys, it's not much but it’ll fit under the door.” A second later three candy bars were forced under the door and Krystal picked them up.

“Thank you Sakura.” Lee said.

“You’re welcome guys, good luck.” Once again her voice faded from the door and they were alone again.

“You jerk, why did you spank me?” Krystal barked as she whipped around.

“I’ve already told you to curb your language.” Lee replied as he moved the boxes towards a back wall to make a better seat. “There is no need for you to cuss.”

“Self-righteous jerk.” Krystal huffed to herself before opening one of the bars and eating. “You want one Lee?”

Lee shook his head as he sat back down. “I don’t need to eat, remember?”

He patted the other box and Krystal took a seat. They spent the next few hours passing the time talking and playing ISpy.

“You look a little tired.” Lee commented as he laid Krystal down in his lap. 

“Not tired.” Krystal mumbled. “Just want to get out of here, it's no fun.”

Lee chuckled. “I could make it fun.”

Opening her eyes Krystal gulped at his grin. It only meant one thing. Before she could protest Lee had slid her off his lap and onto the box. After he got on his knees and slid his hands up her legs. 

“Lee, what are you planning?” She asked as he reached under her skirt and pulled her panties down and off her legs. The slightly warm box felt weird under her naked backside and the fact that she was still wearing her tennis shoes made her feel way more naked than she was.

“Just experimenting with something.” Lee whispered huskily in her ear. She shivered as his lips captured hers. His hands moved to cup and massage her breasts through her hoodie, after he pulled her roughly closer to the edge of the box and leaned in between her open legs.

Breathing heavy she squirmed as he gazed upon her sex, he had fingered her quite a few times ever since that first time, but she was wary on what he was about to do. Dipping his head down he gave a long, slow lick to her heat, an electric shock going up her spine.

“Lee!” She squealed. “The firefighters could be down here any moment!” She panted as he paid no mind to her protests, her legs wrapped against his back involuntarily and she found her hands in his soft hair. Lee continued to lap at her, driving his tongue in her deep and moving up to dance around her clit.

He barely would suck on her neglected bud, instead, taking pleasure in gorging himself on her opening. Krystal would subconsciously try to angle herself down so he would play with her clit more, but he held fast in his position. 

“Please.” She panted. “Please Lee.”

Lee’s eyes moved up just slightly so they could meet hers. The silent look told her to beg, the thought made her blush, but dammit, all inhibitions were out the window at this point. “Lee, please suck on my clit, I need to cum!” She whimpered pitifully.

Krystal could feel his smile against her body as he moved ever so slightly up to her clit and suckled on the bud, his fingers driving into her once occupied sex and finding the sweet spot he had mapped out previously before.

The warmth in her gut started to grow, her breasts were heavy and aching to be touched as her orgasm approached, her fingers left his head in favor of going under her hoodie and shirt and rubbing her aching nipples. Her spring was so close to snapping in a delicious way.

A knock on the door startled her.

“Krystal Hyrule?”

The combination of Lee’s sucking, fingering and the realization of almost getting caught made her spring snap violently, her eyes rolled back and she scream-moaned. “Yes!”  There was a pause as her heart calmed down and Lee pulled away from her, her orgasmic evidence still on his lips and chin.

“Are you alright in there?” The voice on the other side of the door asked. “This is the Southside City Fire Department.”

Krystal quickly scrambled to stand up, her legs a little weak still. “Yes, we are alright.”

“Okay, please stand clear of the door and we’ll get it open.” 

A moment later, the door was kicked open and two firefighters walked in. Both of them had small grins on their faces as they knew exactly what had happened.

“Thank you.” Krystal said as she looked away, an ugly blush still on her face. She started to leave when Lee cleared his throat; she turned and felt her soul leave her body as she spied her panties still on the floor next to the box. 

Lee smiled as he picked them up and stuffed them in his jacket pocket. The two firefighters tried hard to look professional as Krystal stomped from the room in embarrassment.

Due to the earthquake Krystal had been given the extra credit even without completing the tasks, a fact that she was grateful for. Once they had gotten home, Krystal had noted no visible damage and went to pout in her bedroom. Lee curled up next to her and held her close. 

Despite the embarrassment and the fact that she can never call 911 again without blushing, she was grateful that she had Lee with her. Though she would have to get him back now, she grinned at all the devious things she could do.

She rolled over and snuggled into his chest.


	5. Exam Cramming

Love.EXE

Chapter 5: Exam Cramming

*****HylianHeroine2*****

Even with her extra credit, Krystal was still worrying over her grades and how well she’d do on her mid-terms. She had all her papers written but she was never good at taking tests and after Lee had seen her last failed test, he promised he’d help her study. She’d get an A, or he’d spank the living daylights out of her after his study session.

Which she pouted about but that was neither here nor there. Curse him for using her fetishes against her. 

But she agreed nonetheless. Her first test was going to be over anatomy and she would bring her notes home soon.

The next week Krystal came home and flopped on the couch, she was exhausted from all the labs she had completed and just wanted to take a nap.

However, Lee vaulted over the couch like an Olympic athlete looking for gold and pulled her up by her wrist.

“Lee.” Krystal whined. “What are you doing?”

“It's study time for your midterms!” Lee smiled brightly. “Did you forget?” 

Dammit, she had forgotten. “Might as well get it over with.” She mumbled as he parked her at the kitchen table and grabbed her backpack, which she had dropped at the front door. 

“I have to go and grab dog food, you sit and study, when I get back, I’ll quiz you.” Lee said with a kiss to her cheek.

_ “Such a helpful study partner.” _ Rolling her eyes Krystal set to looking back over her guides and notes. At least she planned on doing that until she awoke to hear Lee’s keys jingling in the lock. She sat bolt up and tried to look like she hadn’t just been sleeping.

“Sorry, I took so long; the first store didn’t have the specific brand we needed.” Lee said as he walked in and shut the door. “At least you got a longer study time.”

“Heh…yeah.” Krystal chuckled nervously. She bit her lip with Lee’s stare. It was almost like he could see right through her lie. 

“Are you ready for your quiz?”

“Yep.” She replied quickly. Lee took her notes and in just under a minute he had looked everything over, checked them over his internal internet and committed them to memory. He guided Krystal to the couch and sat down, pulling her over his lap. 

“H-hey!” Krystal squawked. “What are you doing? I thought you were going to quiz me!”

Lee chuckled. “I am darling, but I thought this would be a much more fun way to study.” He secured her with his arm and pinned her legs with one of his.

“How this is going to work is I’ll ask you a question, and everything I ask was on your notes, so nothing is a surprise, and you answer. You get it right, and I’ll give you a little fingering action, get it wrong and it’s a smack.”

Krystal rolled her eyes. “That doesn’t really seem like a good incentive.”

Lee smacked her backside hard; it stung and made tears prick at her eyes. “I know your fetish baby, but these won’t be love pats.” 

Krystal gulped as Lee pulled down her jeans and her panties, air ghosting over her naked backside. 

“If you get more than 10 wrong then you’ll go back and study some more on a sore behind.”

“That’s not fair! That’s not what I agreed to!” Krystal barked, trying her hardest to sound menacing. But with her voice directed at his feet she doubted his toes were in the least bit scared. “Put me back down now!” She demanded, and then squealed as his heavy hand swatted her bottom again.

“You said I could help and this is the way I’m doing it. Now, what is your test subject this time?” Lee chided as he gently rubbed her heated rump.

Krystal huffed. “The subject is the blood stream.”

“Good, now. There will be thirty questions.” Shifting her once more he smiled. “Let’s begin. What are the two parts that the blood circulatory system can be divided into?”

“The pulmonary and systemic.” Krystal replied quickly. This would be easier than she thought. She purred as his hand traveled to her growing heat and rubbed on her clit gently, making warmth start to pool at her, she whined when he pulled away.

Chuckling Lee said. “Now, now, I said a little fingering. Question two. At any one time in the average man, the amount of blood in the various parts of the circulation is 1200 ml in what?”

“The veins.” Krystal smiled to herself before it turned to a frown followed by a squawk when his hand descended once more. 

“Wrong, the answer is the arteries.” Lee said as he shook his head. “Next question.”

This continued for a good ten minutes. Krystal bit her lip as they were only on question nineteen and she had seven questions wrong so far. Her bottom pulsed every now and again from his earlier swats. She really should have studied. She swallowed and prayed she would get the last few correct and surprisingly she did. Now they were at question twenty nine. She had eight wrong so far and only two questions left. 

“What are Neutrophils?”

“White blood cells that help fight parasites?” She squeaked at the swat that followed. 

“Wrong again baby, the Neutrophils help fight bacterial and fungal infections. You’re at nine wrong, get number thirty wrong and you know what happens.” 

She sucked in her breath and waited for the next question. 

“What are the major blood elements?” Lee questioned.

Krystal sat there silently. She didn’t know, she really couldn’t remember the answer but she didn’t have time to think, she could feel him shift and she blurted out. 

“Plasma, white blood cells, platelets and red blood cells!” She held her breath as he put his hand down.

_ “Oooh, I got it wrong!” _ She clenched and waited for the swats to come raining down, but they never came. Instead two of his fingers entered her wet heat gently and Krystal gasped and moaned. 

“There’s a good girl. See, you can do it if you put your mind to it.” He chided softly as he watched her writhe and wiggle. He pumped his fingers faster; he had turned up his dial when she wasn’t looking. His fingers found her sweet spot and drove themselves harshly into it; she squirmed and came quickly with a call of his name.

She breathed heavily over his lap and tried to recover her footing as he stood her back up. 

“There now. That wasn’t so bad was it?” Lee said. He helped her sit in his lap. “Though I do have something to confess.”

Krystal looked over, a tad confused. He cupped her face.

“You have ink all over your cheek from where you fell asleep, so I know you didn’t really study.” 

Krystal felt her eyes widen and then narrow. “Lee, you jerk, you could have told me!”

Lee laughed heartily. “If I did, then you wouldn’t have learned a lesson, and you got mostly everything right anyways!” He pulled her in for a kiss.

Krystal shook her head slightly as she melted into the kiss.  _ “Maybe I should get him to help me to study in the future.” _ She thought as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.  _ “Though, I will study harder next time.” _


	6. Summer Lovin'

Love.EXE

Chapter 6: Summer Lovin’

*****HylianHeroine2*****

School was out for summer and Krystal was grateful. Finals were done and all she had to do was wait for her grades to be put up, and in the meantime, Lee had been acting even weirder than normal.

Usually when he made his advances, he would kindly back away if she wasn’t in the mood or ready for the next step, but now he was always on her, giving her tender kisses and long massages that usually ended up with her as a babbling mess in his arms after her gracefully brought her to multiple orgasms with his fingers.

If he wasn’t doing that, he was getting her gifts and flowers left and right. It was annoyingly sweet in Krystal’s opinion.

Today was no different, she was down getting her mail when he walked up behind her and pulled her into a bone crushing hug making her shriek in fright.

“Lee!” She wailed as she squirmed in his arms. “What’s gotten into you?”

“I’m sorry; I’m just in the mood to kiss you.” He breathed heavily as he peppered her neck with kisses. “Some androids are programmed to be extra romantic during certain seasons or months, like birth months.” 

Krystal rolled her eyes. “Alright Mr. Romance, except for sex, what do you want to do?”

Lee put her back down, spun her around and picked her up bridal style earning a squeak. “I was thinking of some usual summer fun activities.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “Let’s start with a picnic.”

A couple hours later, Lee had a picnic basket packed, where he got it Krystal did not know, and she was stuffed in a swimsuit. Wolfos and Wolfen were collared, leashed and Lee had gotten a cab to drop them off at Flatson Cove, the local swimming hole. Sitting on the blanket Lee pulled out Krystal adjusted her hat and un-leashed the two dogs. She giggled as they ran into the water and enjoyed the cool waves under the summer heat. 

“Krystal?” Lee asked.

“Yes?” Krystal looked over and felt her face heat up. Lee was shirtless, nothing new there but he was wearing some really tight shorts, she could see the faint outline of his “family jewels”, as her mother would put it. Ever since that first day, she hadn’t seen his junk up close and now she could see it quite well.

“Are you going to show off your bathing suit?” He asked as he sat down next to her. Krystal shook her blush away.

“No, I don’t really want to.”

“Why?” Lee asked.

Krystal sighed. “I don’t really like my body on display and you picked out a rather revealing outfit for me last week.” 

“Your body is beautiful though.” Lee replied as he took her hand. “And there is barely anyone out here.”

Krystal looked around; indeed there were only a few families out. She looked towards the lake and saw Wolfos and Wolfen having the time of their lives. With another sigh she took off her hat and stood to take her large t-shirt off. 

Someone wolf-whistled at her as soon as she started to pull it up, dropping it immediately she covered her face and sat back down. “Sorry Lee.”

Lee stood and glowered at a group of guys that had walked up. “Don’t be sorry love.” 

“Well, Well. We got Miss Hyrule out here, the prude.” One of the guys said. Krystal groaned into her hands, she recognized the voice as her ex, Blaine Stone. They had dated for only a few weeks, he dumped her when she wouldn’t give into his pressures to have sex.

“You got some other punk trying to get into that sweet bod?” Blaine asked as he leaned down and poked at her shoulder roughly. Wolfos and Wolfen came back on shore and growled deeply at Blaine and his friends.

“Got your attack dogs too, I’ll pepper spray them like last time if I have too.” 

“They aren’t the ones you have to be afraid of.” Lee said as he pulled Krystal closer to him, getting her out of Blaine’s range of touch. “You better apologize to her and then leave her alone.”

“Look at this dork with his massive eyebrows, trying to act all cool and shit.” Krystal recognized the voice of Scott.

“Look bro, I got into that before you ever did.” Blaine spat at Lee. “I can touch her all I want.”

“Lee, let’s just leave please.” Krystal whimpered. Lee shook his head. 

“No, he is going to apologize and then leave you alone, otherwise he is going to regret coming out here today.”

“Oh yeah.” Scott laughed. “Come on Blaine, show this chump what for.”

Blaine cracked his knuckles and smiled. “Glady.” He took a swing, and Lee took the full force to his face.

As Krystal expected, Blaine screamed in pain while holding his hand. It wasn’t broken, but it certainly wasn’t okay either. Scott and Blaine’s female friend whom Krystal didn’t recognize gasped and rushed to his side. Two other guys with Blaine glowered at Lee and jumped him. Krystal quickly moved out of the way as Lee smoothly and efficiently put these guys down onto the sand, never even disturbing the blanket she had been sitting on. He walked over to Blaine.

“Now are you going to apologize or do I have to break your hand?”

“Man, just take the prude.” Blaine whimpered, nursing his throbbing hand. Lee grabbed him by the throat and lifted him high into the air.

“Lee no!” Krystal said as she grabbed his other arm. “He isn’t worth it.”

He sighed as he dropped Blaine unceremoniously onto the sand. “Be lucky that she has a heart, if it was up to me, you’d be dead for speaking ill of her, clearly she was worthless to you, but I am not so blind.” Blaine and the others scampered off. Lee helped Krystal back onto the blanket and sat down; Wolfos sat her head into Krystal’s lap and whined.

“Thank you.” Krystal murmured.

“You don’t need to thank me.” Lee said. “I am just protecting someone I love.”

Krystal couldn’t help but let a few tears fall, she grabbed her sun hat to cover her face. “Why? You’re only programmed to love the person who bought you, if someone else had purchased you, you’d love them, not me.”

Lee sighed as he pulled her close. “That’s not true, I love you deeply and truly, and I’m specially made, just for you.” Krystal wiped her eyes and leaned into him. He plucked at her t-shirt. “Please, for me?”

With a sigh, Krystal stood again and fully pulled off the shirt. Thankfully no one whistled at her this time and Lee offered to rub some sunscreen on her. She giggled as he took the opportunity to kiss her neck when she sat down and he started rubbing the sunscreen on her shoulders.

Over the next few hours she and Lee swam and enjoyed playing fetch with the dogs, she threw a stick hard and it sailed across the sand, she giggled as both dogs ran after it and fought over who would bring it back to her. Lee sat back down on the blanket and called her over to eat the lunch he packed. 

“Lee, you have lake water leaking from your ears.” She said as she grabbed a towel and dabbed at the side of his head. “How water-proof are you?”

Lee pulled out some strawberries and fed one to her. “Pretty much completely, I can’t go further than 30 thousand below sea level though; the pressure would be too much. If I opened my chest paneling underwater though, I’d be fried.”

Krystal giggled as she finished cleaning his ears out. Lee fed her another strawberry. “I love fruits, so sweet.”

Lee leaned in and kissed her shoulders and neck. “Not as sweet as you.” He murmured against her skin. He trailed kisses down her neck and bit softly into the skin. “I love how you smell.” 

Krystal could feel her breasts grow heavy with excitement and her core was getting wet. Lee slipped and hand over her shoulder and down to squeeze the underside of her breast, which poked out from under the top half of her bathing suit, a finger wormed its way under the suit and tickled at her hardening nipples. 

“Ah..” .Krystal groaned under the touch, Lee’s other hand was working its way down and started to slip under her suit as well to finger her dripping heat when Wolfos barked, startling Krystal out of her trance and she slapped at both of his hands. 

“Stop it you dirty pervert!” She hissed with a growing blush. “Not out here!” 

Lee chuckled into her neck. “Then how about back at the apartment?”

Krystal froze. Could she really do this? Could she finally give it up? Gulping she slowly nodded and Lee nearly shot up in excitement. They began to pack up and call in the dogs. They rode back in a cab, Lee discreetly fingering her under a towel the entire ride back and she fought hard not to scream in pleasure. Once they got back to the apartment Lee put away the last of the fruit while she took a shower to wash all the remaining sand from her body and hair. Lee had jumped in after a minute and fingered her to another orgasm. 

When she was done, he patted her dry with a soft towel and carried her back to the bedroom. When he lay her down, he was on her in an instant, taking his time, kissing and worshiping every inch of her body. Krystal gasped and sighed as he cupped and squeezed her breasts gently, taking his time to lick and kiss each nipple tweaking the other nub that wasn't in his mouth, though at one point, he pushed them together and nibbled on both the same time, just to watch her squirm..

“Please Lee.” She moaned. Lee grinned and settled in between her legs, pulling them apart and with only a moment of hesitation to admire her pretty lips, dove in, licking and kissing her sweet wetness. 

Krystal arched her back in pleasure, and intertwined her fingers into his hair. His tongue swiped over every inch of her, and wormed its way into her hot hole. “Ah! Yes!” His nose bumped against her aching clit, his fingers soon joined him in her womanhood, tweaking her clit or fingering her, stretching her insides to accommodate what was to come. 

“Lee, yes, Lee!” She gripped the sheets. She could see her orgasmic cliff coming, Lee happily pushing her towards it. He didn't let up for a single second, her hands flew to her heavy breasts, tweaking the nipples, moaning in passion as he finally tossed her off with glee, watching her hit every pleasure branch on the way down. Oh, but Lee wasn't content on just that. He continued to lick her aching and buzzing clit until it was almost painful. He reeled her up that orgasmic cliff and tossed her off over three more times, she couldn't take anymore. She clamped her thighs together in utter pleasure and nearly screamed his name. 

Lee pulled away from her hot pussy, Krystal blushing at her juices still on his lips and chin. He dove in for a kiss, sliding his tongue in, letting her taste herself on him. Her fingers raked through his hair as they kissed, she wanted him in her so bad. 

“Please Lee.” She said finally. “I’m ready. Be gentle.”

“Of course.” He said. He sat back on his thighs and fingered her just a bit more, loving how wet she was for him. “I will never hurt you.” He lined himself up with her entrance after making sure she was stretched. Then, gently he started to slide inside and didn't stop until he was fully seated. Then, he waited for her oaky.

“It stings.” She whimpered. Lee bent down and kissed her.

“I know, I'm sorry, I tried making you as wet as possible.” He kissed her cheeks. “Just think about how good it feels, how good it is to be filled.” 

Krystal gulped and nodded. Keep going. Lee grinned and started to pump slowly, building up speed as he did so. 

“You feel so tight my love.” He said. “You feel so good against my cock.”

Over the course of the next thirty minutes Lee made love to her with speed and passion that she had only read ion romance novels, his thick member raking over every sensitive nerve, she threw her head back in passion, he just felt so damn good!

She looked up finally, Lee seemed to be concentrating hard on her face, gauging her reaction through half lidded eyes. 

“W-what’s with that look?” She asked between moans. 

“Nothing.” He said. “I’m just gauging your reaction.” He chuckled at her confused look and slowled his thrusts. “I get pleasure when I know you are happy. When I do this.” He thrusted hard into her hip, earning a moan. “I know you are happy, and when you are happy, I get pleasure.” 

Krystal shook her head. The silliness of it all but it didn't matter. Warmth was building in her but, and Lee wasn’t slowing down. He had tossed her legs over his shoulders so he could kiss her calves and play with her clit with his thumb. 

“Lee, I'm gonna!” She moaned. Lee pressed hard on her clit. 

“Go on, come for me.” Their hips met again as she felt her spring snap and she cried out his name, loving how he felt in her. She nearly orgasmed again as she could feel the rush of fluids from his cock. She almost wished he could make her pregnant. 

Lee collapsed next to her and pulled her into his chest, both out of breath. He covered them with the blanket and she snuggled into his chest, loving the feeling of pleasure rolling over her. 

When she awoke a few hours later, Lee was snoring behind her, and looked up and her hand was still trembling from the force of the orgmas. She’d definitely have to do that again. 


	7. Dusting

Love.EXE

Chapter 7: Dusting 

*****HylianHeroine2*****

Lee’s sneezes were loud enough to wake the dead. Wolfos and Wolfen always looked up and barked in confusion or fright when he would sneeze and it would rattle the damn windows. 

It made her jump anytime he did. She just spilled coffee all over herself when he sneezed in the bathroom and it startled her. “Dammit Lee!” Krystal called. “Why are you sneezing so much!?”

Lee came out with a handkerchief dabbing his nose. “Don’t cuss.” He said. “We went over this.” 

“You aren’t answering my question.” Krystal replied shortly. “Do androids even sneeze? You don’t have receptors that would cause allergies.”

Lee nodded and sat down in a chair. “True, that is actually an indicator that I need to be dusted. The thing I explained at the beginning of last year?”

Krystal blinked trying to remember. Finally she smacked her head. “Right, right. Dusting. So, what, take my vacuum to you?”

Lee chuckled as she shook his head. “No, we don’t have anything planned this weekend, do we?”

“Nope.”

“Then we can schedule an appointment at the company for me to go in and be dusted.” He dabbed at his nose again and Krystal held her ears as he sneezed loudly again. “Pretty soon I might add.”

“Anything to end this misery.” Krystal replied as she rubbed her ears. “I can’t take any more noise complaints.” 

They took a cab that weekend to the outskirts of town, where the company sat. Krystal had to admit, she was more than curious about the company. Of course, Gai worked there, and Lee was built there, both of them could tell her more about the company than any brochure or documentary could, but there was just something about seeing it up close. 

When the cab dropped them off, she and Lee walked up to the security shack outside the front gate. A man with shaggy hair and tattoos on his face stood up to greet them. His badge said Officer Inuzuka. 

“Good afternoon.” He said. “How can I help you two?”

Lee stepped forward. “Good afternoon yourself, I’m model 74114, owned by Krystal Hyrule. I’m here for my annual dusting.” He gestured to Krystal. “This is my owner.” 

Officer Inuzuka nodded and pulled out a hand held scanner. “May I see your barcode?” Lee turned around and the guard scanned the barcode on the back of his neck. It flashed green and beeped once. 

“Alright, everything checks out.” He gestured to the other guard in the shack. “Officer Aburame can escort you in the cart.” 

Krystal and Lee got into the little golf cart and they were off. Officer Aburame didn’t say much during the drive, but Lee pointed out different buildings and what they did. Finally, they were dropped off at the main building and Lee led her up the steps to the glass doors that slide open. 

Lee spoke with the receptionist as Krystal took a look around. High above them was a long hallway and Krystal could see people in suits, workers outfits and lab coats all walking along. She did a double take as she thought she saw a man that looked like Lee, but he was gone before she could take a good look. 

“Miss Hyrule?” The receptionist called out to her. Krystal turned and Lee was gone.

“Oh, where…” She trailed off. The woman smiled. 

“Don’t worry, he’s getting taken care of, dusting takes a bit as it has a lot of nooks and crannies to get into. I’m supposed to take you to the tour room while you wait.”

“Oh.” Krystal smiled. “That sounds great. Thank you.” She followed after the woman, who pointed out various things and how the company was founded not so long ago but had rapidly grown in a short time period. She dropped Krystal off with another lone woman who looked pretty perky, considering she only had one person for her tour. 

“Good afternoon! Android getting dusted?”

Krystal rubbed the back of her neck. “Yeah, so I guess I get a tour?” 

“Excellent!” She said. “My name is June. We actually get tours so infrequently that it's kind of a special occasion to do one. You even get to meet the CEO at the end of the tour!”

“Oh. Well.” Krystal didn’t expect that. “That’s great. I guess lead the way.” 

June took her down the hall to some more glass sliding doors. Through the doors was a long hallway, on the left was the original lobby and on the right was the production floor. “As you know, No More Lonely Nights company uses military grade steel in all their androids, after the base form is built, ranging from an 18 year old all the way to someone in their 50’s, skin is added and locked into place using the android suction system to keep them water and air tight.” Krystal watched as a metal skeleton was fitted with skin. It all seemed very surreal. 

“Once, the skin is in place, the chest paneling is sealed, and it can only be opened after by the android themselves.” 

“Really?” Krystal asked.

“Yes.” June replied. “Each android has unique fingerprints, just like humans, only their fingers can open the paneling. It is to protect company secrets.”

“So, what if they just touch their own chest?”

June shook her head as she moved them onto another area, in this one, she could see hair and eyes getting fitted in. “The paneling has to be touched in a certain way. But, regardless, here, you can see hair and eyes put in. Individual hairs are put in place along with the eyes. After, they are booted up and sent off to programmers to have personality, mannerisms, habits, and of course sexual capabilities. Different programs such as love and affection are put in after they have learned to walk and talk properly.” 

A bell rang after she got done talking and a flood of people came from the opposite end of the hall, all headed to lunch. June kept talking and walking along while Krystal struggled to keep up against the wave of people. When she finally reached the opposite door she found that June was gone. 

_ “Well.” _ Krystal thought.  _ “What should I do now?” _ She stood in the hall for a moment until she heard someone talking. It sounded like Lee. Following after she turned a corner and watched. Sure enough it was Lee, however, he wasn’t in the outfit he came in wearing. He was wearing a suit and tie and was talking on a cell phone. 

“No, just send in the reports for the last month, and I’ll look over them later.” 

“Lee?” She asked. The man looked at her and with a great deal of panic in his eyes as he hung up the phone, stood there looking at her for a moment before running in the opposite direction. 

“What the hell!?” Krystal shouted. She took off running after him and rounded the corner. Lee had slowed to a walk but it became a power walk as she chased after him. 

“Lee!” Krystal called after him. “Come on Lee, I don’t really feel like playing hide and seek!”

Lee, of course, still barreled away from her, peeking over his shoulder. He turned a corner and when Krystal turned, he was gone. Thankfully down the hall he turned, there was only one door. She tried to open it, but found someone was leaning on it. 

“Lee!” She demanded. “Open this door so we can go home!”

There was a strange gurgling noise on the other end, like Lee wanted to say something but didn’t. Finally he spoke, but it was barely above whisper. “Sorry, I’m not who you’re looking for.” She would have bought it, if it didn’t sound exactly like Lee. Rolling her eyes, she thought to kick the door. It would at least get him to open it to see if she was alright. However, Krystal smiled wide, she knew how to get him to come out. She leaned against the door and let out a little moan. 

“Please baby, let’s go home, I’ve missed you all day long.” She ran her nails down the door. “Please, don’t you want to see how wet I am for you? I want to scratch up your back as you fill me so good.” She let out a throaty moan the best she could. If this didn’t work, she’d assume that he’d been broken while dusting.

Another strange noise, but she could tell he was getting turned on. “Please, no, don’t say things like that.” He replied meekly. 

“But Lee.” Krystal groaned again. “Please, my breasts are getting heavy, and I’m just aching for you. I want to feel your warm, strong hands on them.”

There was a small groan on the other side of the door. This was definitely working, any second he’d rip open the door and try to take her on the floor.

“Miss Hyrule?” June’s voice came from behind. Krystal turned just as June rounded the corner. “Oh, there you are, your android is ready to leave with you.” 

“But-” Krystal started as she pointed to the door. June smiled. 

“Sorry, unfortunately, the CEO is very busy right now and he is unable to meet with you. If you come with me, I can take you back to the first floor where your android is waiting.”

Krystal turned a bright red. “Oh my Hylia.” She whispered. She turned back to the door. “Sir, I am so sorry, I cannot apologize enough.”

The meek voice returned. “It’s okay. Have a good day.” 

Krystal turned and briskly walked to June, not seeing the pair of eyes that peeked out at her from behind the office door. 

Lee smiled at her as she returned. “Did you have fun on the tour?”

Krystal, still pink, nodded. “Yes, let’s just go home.” He grinned and took her hand. When they exited and got back in the golf cart, Officer Aburame started to drive back to the main gate. 

“Lee?” She asked. 

“Yes?” He answered, putting his arm around her.

“What are the chances of an android looking like someone specific?” She wondered. There was just no way that the man she chased down should have looked like Lee enough to fool her. Hell, they even had the same voice!

Lee hummed in thought. “Well, the chances are pretty slim. The way they make us is a randomization process brought on what people choose. When you choose how you wanted your android to look, the closest match is then selected and shipped out. If there isn’t an android to fit your specifications, they are made quickly and then shipped.”

“So, what are the chances then?”

“I can’t give an exact number, but I think about 1 in about 2 billion. Not likely, but there may be a chance. Why?” He looked at her with those green eyes.

“No reason.” Krystal replied as she leaned into his side. Oh well, who cared if he looked like a real person. A blush stole across her cheeks again. She’d just have to avoid that guy next time. 

When they got home, she tried doing more research on the company and who the CEO was. Unfortunately, she only saw a last name. Mr. Rock. She tried to rack her brain to remember where she had heard that name before. Did she see it at school? After all, there were many rich people and investors that got their names put on bricks in the foundation when the school was built. No, she would have remembered it, maybe at the company? But the door he went in didn’t have his name on it. What kind of CEO ran from his customer anyways? 

Then again, with how she acted, she would have ran too if it was her. Maybe he was just shy. 

“Krystal?” Lee asked as he walked into the kitchen. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine sweetie.” She replied as she shut her laptop. “How about we go take a bath together, yeah?”

Lee’s eyes lit up. “Yes ma’am!” He scooped her off the chair and ran off for the bathroom. 

  
  
  
  



	8. Birthday Pleasures

Love.EXE

Chapter 8:Birthday Pleasures

*****HylianHeroine2*****

Krystal woke up to many texts from her friends, wishing her a happy birthday. She smiled faintly and thanked them all. Then she sent one to her twin. She was a bit sad that she couldn’t see her brother for their birthday, but he was busy with other things. 

Rolling out of bed and getting dressed she wondered where Lee had gone. When she went into the kitchen she saw him on the phone talking to someone, he hung up when she walked in.

“Good morning birthday girl!” Lee said as he stood up and went to embrace her. “How are you doing? Feeling any older?”

Krystal smirked. “Only a year older, not much difference.” She frowned. “Who was that on the phone?” 

“Oh, it was Alfred. He wanted to say he was sorry he couldn’t hang out for your birthday today, but he’s sending a gift as an apology.” 

“Alright.” She sat as she sat on the table. “So what’s on the agenda for today?”

Lee smiled. “I was thinking about a nice day shopping. I saved up a lot so I could treat you today.”

“That sounds great!” 

An hour later, Krystal was all dressed up, she and Lee went down to the first floor and waved goodbye to Mr. Kirkland. Lee took her all about town, whatever she wanted, he got for her. He took her to a fancy restaurant and she left feeling quite full. Sitting on a park bench she patted her full stomach, with how tight her skirt was, she giggled.

“What are you giggling about?” Lee asked. 

Krystal rubbed her stomach. “I look pregnant.” She frowned a little as she did so. Lee’s face turned to one of worry. 

“Is something the matter?” He asked. “You look upset.” 

“Nothing really, I know that you are incapable of having kids, so I shouldn’t be so upset.” Lee bent over and kissed her cheek.

“I know, but sometimes you still want it.” He nuzzled her face. “Trust me, if I could give you children. I would.” He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. “Come now, no more sad faces on your birthday, let’s go to the swings.”

Krystal grinned and stood up. She loved swings. 

If she could smack him, she would. The park was empty, weird since it was such a nice day, but it didn’t stop Lee from inching his way up her skirt and past her panties. Her heart was racing and now her nether regions were tingling. 

“Lee, stop. You’re making me wet.” Krystal whispered.

“That’s my plan.” Lee replied quietly in her ear giving her a shiver down her spine. Huffing she thwacked his hand. Lee held up his hands in defeat, he’d get her sometime today. 

She looked at her watch. “Look, if you want to give me birthday sex so bad, then lets head back.” Lee looked over and nodded. 

“Sounds good. Maybe a birthday spanking too.” 

Krystal giggled and blushed pink. When they got back home, and into the elevator, Lee was on her in and saint, kissing and sucking on her exposed neck, earning squeaks and giggles.

“Lee! No!” She said as she pushed on his arms. “That’s tickles!” 

“Good.” Lee replied. “I like hearing them, it’s so cute.” Unfortunately, their fun had to end as the doors opened on their floor and Lee picked her up. 

“What are you doing?” She asked. “Going to throw me on the bed and ravish me?”

“Maybe.” Lee replied with a wink. He opened the door with his key and suddenly the lights flicked on and all her friends jumped out to say. “Happy birthday!”

“Guys!” She blushed and Lee let her down. She ran and hugged her friends. Alfred walked up and gave her a bone crushing hug. Matthew, his brother, gave her a lighter one, which she was thankful for. She knew Matthew was just as though as his older brother but he could at least use restraint. 

“I see what you did today.” She said as she looked between Lee and Alfred. “Naughty boys, tricking me like that!”

Alfred did his usual boisterous laugh. “Of course!” He pointed to her table. “I even got you a cake!” He leaned in. “Dad wanted to make one, but I doubted you wanted food poisoning on your birthday.” Mr. Kirkland was sitting on the couch looking grumpy, despite the fact that he had a party hat on. 

The party was just so much fun, Alfred had brought in a card game for parties, and Krystal was rolling with laughter nearly each round. After cutting the cake and eating her fill, she was talking to Lain and Riza about the latest game system out when Lee walked up behind her. 

“Excuse me girls, but can I steal the birthday girl for a moment?” Riza and Lain nodded and turned to other things. 

“You like your party?” Lee asked.

Krystal turned to him. “Oh yes, thank you for planning it Lee. It means so much to me.” She gave him a tight hug.

“Well, are you ready for your present?” 

“Present?” She asked. She looked up at him and in one quick motion Lee had picked her up and placed them both in a hall closet. He closed the door behind him.

“Lee…”Krystal started. “The guests will wonder where we went.”

“Nah, I asked Alfred to keep them busy.” Lee said as he captured her lips in a sweet kiss and a hand wandered up her shirt. Oh well, there was no stopping him now. After all, she had been buzzing since the park anyways. 

Giggling Krystal replied. “I guess there’s no harm in having a little fun then.” As she allowed the hand to massage her aching shoulders and gently play with her breasts. Lee’s hands traveled all over her body, giving her the shivers. He gently picked her up and pushed her against the wall and in just a few short movements had pulled her skirt up and pushed her panties to the side.

“Sorry, I can’t eat you out, but I figured I could make up for it later with an extra-long pussy eating session.” Krystal’s eyes rolled back.

“Oh yes please.” Lee smirked as he pushed his own pants to his knees and entered her wet heat.

“Mmm. Lee, you feel so good filling me.” She whimpered quietly.

“And you feel good too, I like hearing you mewl with need. My little kitten.” Lee replied with quick thrusts. Krystal nails dug into the wall paper around them. She was so close to coming. Closing her eyes she allowed Lee to do what he did best and waited for the buildup in her stomach to come bursting out in the most beautiful of ways. 

Least that was her plan. Just as she was reaching her peak the door swung open and Krystal nearly fainted in terror. Lee turned his head, gave a growl and bared his teeth at the person behind him, how dare they look at Krystal during her most private of moments. He’d kill Alfred. 

“Lee…it’s okay…”Krystal trailed off. “Hi…daddy.”

The King of Hyrule looked less than pleased to see a complete stranger deflowering his daughter in a broom closet.


	9. Why Did It Have to be an Android?

Love.EXE

Chapter 9: Why Did It Have to be an Android?

*****HylianHeroine2*****

Krystal sat more pissed off than anything else, having to sit on the couch like a little kid as her father paced in front of her. She was strangely reminded of all the times she got in trouble with tutors or even the guards, it always ended up like this. 

He just comes in, ruins her birthday party, runs off all her guests and now this. Thankfully, her mother had taken Lee out for a walk, she always had been the more level head, if a bit stricter of her parents, but her word was law.

“Dad, you can stop pacing.” Krystal spoke finally. “I am an adult, I can do that if I so please.” Link looked over and glared.

“Krystal, you are too young to be having carnal relations with someone, in a closet even!” He threw up his hands. “You're supposed to wait until marriage, and here you are, in the city, getting men left and right.”

“Excuse me?” Krystal sat up. “Dad, I’m not going out and screwing every Tom, Dick, and Harry. Lee and I are in love, he treats me with kindness and respect and doesn't care if I’m a princess.” She crossed her arms and looked away angrily. “What does it matter? I’m not getting the throne anyways, I would just be some trophy wife for a far off prince, or worse, made a duchess of some subdivision you hold.” 

Link’s eyes softened just a tiny bit. “Darling, you have to understand, you have to be one hundred percent sure that this will be the man you want to marry before you give yourself away.” 

Again, she huffed and rolled her eyes. “Dad, you don't understand.” She flushed. “He’s literally the perfect man.” 

“Oh, no man is.” Link started. “I’m not, your brothers aren't, why is he?” The moment the words left his mouth, the door re-opened. 

“Because he isn't a man.” Zelda said as she and Lee walked back in. “He’s an android, from that company Gai works at. He’s literally built to be perfect.” 

The almost audible thud from his jaw dropping nearly made Krystal smile. 

Lee cuddled close to her in the night. She felt queasy and stressed after her father stormed out of her apartment with her mother saying they would be back to discuss things in the morning. 

“Don't worry, my love.” Lee said as he planted a few kisses along her the back of her head. “What's the worst that could happen?” 

Many things could go wrong, they could cut her allowance, or her school funding, force her to move back home to Hyrule. Ugh. But, before she could think of any worse things Lee turned her into her stomach, and started to massage her back, dipping lower and lower until his hands were squeezing and rubbing her cheeks.

“I've wanted to do this for awhile.” He grinned before digging in to give her a rim job. She had to admit, it drove any worries from her head for the night; he ate his way to her heart as she gasped, moaned and gripped the sheets in utter pleasure. 

“I don't believe you.” Link said as he walked into her apartment. “There is no way that a robot could look that real.” 

Krystal looked up from the eggs she had been cooking. “Can you not knock dad?”

“I am King, I don't have too.” 

“Technically, I’m not a robot, I am an android.” Lee replied. “I simulate a real human and have real human emotions.” 

“How, why?” Link sat with a huff at the table. Krystal looked over her shoulder. Her father was much more casual today, with jeans and a jacket with the royal Hylian crest embroidered on the back. Her mother must have a meeting with someone today. Her father only dressed casually when she wasn't looking. 

Lee opened his mouth to respond when Krystal whipped around and stuck a finger in his face. “You do that weird introduction in Gai;’s voice again and I’ll strangle you.” 

“Aha!” Link pointed. “You can strangle him, he’s not an android.” 

“Dad! It's a figure of speech!”

Lee interrupted both of them. “I was actually just going to show him sweetheart.” He took off his shirt and ran his index finger down the middle of his chest. Three soft lights appeared under the skin like it had on his wrist panel, and both Krystal and Link watched in amazement as his chest paneling opened. Krystal had never seen the inside of it, obviously it was a full skeleton with some extra bolts and nuts to keep things into place. Artificial muscle clung to most of the skeleton, a red fleshy looking back was beating away in the chest cavity, safely secured by the rib cage, though all other organs were missing. 

Krystal looked over when she really did hear and thud and saw her father passed out on the floor, having fainted. 

Zelda let out a withering sigh as she gently patted Link on the face. “Come on you big baby, wake up.” 

“I didn't mean to make him faint mom!” Krystal put her head in her hands. “I didn't think Lee was just going to open up his paneling.” 

Zelda shook her head, her brown locks falling out of place at the movement. “You didn't do anything dear, it's your father's fault.” She shook her head again and stood up. “Well, he's out cold. Leave him be, if he’s out for more than a couple hours we’ll call someone. Lee, can you carry him to Krystal’s bed please?” 

Lee went over and picked her father up effortlessly, Zelda moved out of the way to sit on the couch. “Krystal, my dear, we need to discuss some things.” She looked over to make sure Lee wasn't standing there. “Now that it's out in the open that he’s an android, and there’s nothing wrong with that, honestly, as “hip” as your father is, he doesn't understand much.” She sighed and crossed her legs. The pinstripe suit she wore creasing only slightly. “Krystal, I’m not going to jump down your throat or get onto you, honestly, if your father knew how many guys I slept with before we got together, he’d have a heart attack. But, you do know, he’ll never age or be able to have children, right? You’ll be an old woman while he stays a young android.” 

Krystal nodded. “I know, but I don’t think there’s anyone out there for me, heck, even Sai believes so if she got him for me.” 

Zelda lifted an eyebrow but said nothing. Finally she lifted a hand. “Alright, alright. I don't agree with you, but you are an adult, and you can make your own decisions. If he really makes you happy, then I see no reason to stand in your way.” 

“Thank you mom.” She replied with a smile. “I knew you'd understand.” 

The rest of the day went by well enough, though her father never did look at Lee directly anymore, Krystal was sure he’d faint if he did. When they left Krysta sat out on her balcony, enjoying the summer breeze. Lee joined her a moment later with a cup of tea for her. 

“Thank you Lee.” She said after taking a sip.

“Are you alright?” He asked after a moment. “I know your parents' sudden visit did a number on you.”

“I’ll be okay.” Krystal replied as she grabbed his hand. “You know, I really thought it would be my mother that would have an issue with you.” She looked out to the cityscape and the setting sun. “Dad and I used to be so close, Sheik was always closer to our mother.”

She took a big gulp of her tea. “A part of me is sad that you and I will never be the same, just as I said yesterday, it makes my heart heavy to know I’ll never have children and I’ll grow old while you won't, but..I’m starting to be okay with that.” 

“Are you sure about that?” He asked. “I mean, I love you, I do, but I know that I am android and I cannot provide you with the true human experiences, as much as my company wishes they could.” 

“I am.” Krystal replied. She nudged him a little. “Your AI is a little anarchist isn't it? The company isn't as good as it thinks it is?”

Lee chuckled. “It sounds like I could rise up huh?” He sighed. “Well, I am a special AI, a little different from the rest, how, I don't know, but I am.” He placed a hand over where his heart was. “I know in my mind, I’m an android, most if not all of us do, we know we are to be used and honestly, most of us don't mind, honestly, sy-fy has it all wrong, a robot uprising, how cliche.”

Krystal giggled as he continued. “But, most of us don't feel like I do, my heart hurts when you are in pain or anguish and surges with joy when you are happy, when I said I was made specially for you, I meant it, not just the order sequence, I feel in my heart, that I was built for you.”

“That's a sweet notation but that production floor said otherwise.” She finished her tea. “But enough about that, how did my mom react to you?”

Lee chuckled. “Well, your mom only threatened life and limb until I explained I was an android. Then she only looked at me and shook her head, saying I looked exactly like Lee.”

Krystal was about to ask who this other Lee was when she could hear her cell phone go off in the kitchen. She got up and answered it. 

“Hey loser.” Sheik’s voice made her smile. 

“Hey you little turd. Happy birthday.”

“Same to you.” He chuckled. “Heard mom and dad got to meet a robot today.” Krystal laughed and sat down, Lee coming in and rubbing her shoulders as she caught up with her twin. 


	10. Hope

Love.EXE

Hope

*****HylianHeroine2*****

No words could be said for how the loss hit her, three years together and all their time together was going to be gone in a moment.

It was a rather normal morning, they woke up, walked the dogs and spent some time grocery shopping, but around noon Lee had begun acting funny, his words cutting in and out, and he looked incredibly tired. After a quick phone call to her Godmother and her husband, Krystal sat with Lee and waited; a feeling of dread overcoming her.

Gai had, thankfully, come by quickly and told her the prognosis.

“I’m sorry Krystal, I really am, but it looks like his battery is quitting on him, it’s not a normal flaw in the androids but it has been known to happen, especially older models.” Gai said as he put away his tool kit and took off his glasses. “The company can issue a replacement though since this is a rare, but known issue.”

“Can’t you just get a new battery?” She asked. “I mean, batteries go out all the time.”

“Ah, not really, it’s pretty hard to replace the battery in the first place.” Gai said with a shake of his head. “Plus, Lee was a specially made android anyways; it would be incredibly difficult to get into the heart because of the way he was made.”

“But…I.” Krystal her own brain short circuiting as she tried to take all the information in. “But my memories with him, would they even be transferred?”

Gai shrugged. “Most likely, all their data is backed up every day, but it’s just sexual experiences right?”

Krystal shook her head, tears now streaming down her face. Sai put a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

“Gai, Krystal had a special relationship with Lee. She said. “She actually had a life with him, not just physical intimacies.”

“Oh.” Gai gulped as he blushed. “I’m sorry Krystal, I didn’t know.” 

“How long do I have?” Lee asked, his normal cheerful voice low.

Another shrug. “Honestly you could go out any moment, it would be best to just shut you down and wait for the replacement with back up memories.”

“I don’t want a replacement!” Krystal hollered suddenly. “I only want Lee, I was fully ready to just never have kids because I love him and only him.”

“Krystal.” Sai said, pulling her closer. “It’s okay honey.”

“No it's not.” Krystal jerked away from Sai’s touch. “It’s not okay, don’t try to tell me it is.”

Sai started to speak again, but Lee’s struggling voice spoke up.

“Guys, can I just have a few minutes alone with her?” Lee said as he stood from the chair he was occupying. “My warning lights are going off, it honestly won’t be long.”

Gai and Sai shared a look before stepping out of the apartment. Krystal hugged Lee close as soon as the door clicked closed. He wrapped his arms around her and gently rocked her back and forth.

“Hey.” He called. “Look at me.”

Krystal looked up, her eyes an angry red and face puffy. 

“It will be just fine.” He calmed her gently. “It will be just fine.”

“What makes you say that?” She whispered. “You came into my life and showed me how beautiful physical love is, and now you’re just leaving.”

Lee smiled brightly. When Krystal thought back to it later, she could see a change in his demeanor, one that she couldn’t place her finger on what it exactly was. 

“Trust me, it will hurt for a moment, but the sun will shine on us again, I promise.” He cupped her face and kissed her softly before pulling away and sitting back down in the chair.

“Lee?” Krystal asked, fright evident in her voice. 

His smile never left his face as his eyes slipped close and the skin paled from his normal olive color to a dull peach. Krystal screamed.

Two years had passed from that day, and Krystal had fallen into a depression. The happy go lucky girl her friends and family knew was gone. Her doorbell rang constantly letting her know she had supporting visitors but she just stared off into space and ignored it. Eventually they stopped.

Within the month, she continued her studies as she knew Lee would have wanted her too, but after graduating she moved from Southside City and into a small town outside Lothrin, named Onyxville and got a job as the local clinic’s doctor. 

Moving out was hard, she did it all by herself, nearly in the dead of night. She had cried on the floor of her bedroom as she found a ring that Lee had bought, along with a plan on how to propose. Last, she left her sapphire bracelet on the mantel. Every memory she had of him, she had to leave behind if she wanted to move on. 

She kept in contact with friends but never had them over, it was too painful, memories would flood her mind when she video called them. Alfred tried hard to at least get an address to send gifts or cards on her birthday but she always skirted around the issue. She only gave her parents and Sai the address, and made them swear not to give it away.

Thankfully her parents knew she needed time to move on, and Sai gave her word to only give it out in emergencies. She had only gotten one letter, forwarded of course, from the company. She burned it without even opening it.

Life had seemed to move on, but not for Krystal. She was too heartbroken.

“Krystal, you need to move on girl.” Riza’s voice echoed through her small kitchen as she whisked away at the cake batter she was making. She had a conference call with her friends every Friday and every Friday she baked a cake, a tradition she and Lee would do to give to local food banks. It helped her tiny bit to continue it, and her local food bank loved it.

“Yeah, we get it that you’re hurting but two years in long enough.” Lain said.

Krystal narrowed her eyes at the phone. “Remind me of when you were forced to give up Naruto?” She was met with silence. “I thought so.”

Rose cleared her throat. “Okay, I will admit, what Lain said was in poor taste, but you don’t need to rip into her like that.”

“I could be worse Rose.” Krystal huffed. Pouring the batter into a pyrex pan she set it into the pre-heated oven and started to wash her hands. “I didn’t agree to these conference calls to have you guys try to cheer me up.”

“Come on we miss you, even Alfred does.” Riza piped up. “Please let us see you.”

Krystal set her dishes down rather hard, making them clatter. “I said no three weeks ago, I said no four months ago and I said no a year ago, how many more times do I have to say it?!”

She was met with more silence.

“Will you at least think about it?” Kichona said finally. “Lee wouldn’t want you to act like this, especially to your friends.”

“I told you not to mention him!” Krystal yelled as she pressed the end call button and hung up on all of them. Only Riza tried to call back, but only once. Krystal sunk to the floor and cried into her hands.

“How can I move on?” She whispered to herself. Wolfos whined from her spot on the floor and walked over to her master, laying her large head on her knee.

There was a knock on the door, Wolfen barked and wagged his tail. Krystal sighed and rose from the floor, wiping her eyes as she opened the door.

“Hello Krystal.”

Looking up she couldn’t believe her eyes. There stood a copy of Lee, massive eyebrows and all, wearing a suit with the No More Lonely Nights insignia on his suit jacket. Krystal felt her eyes grow wide and then narrow in anger. “I told them that I didn’t want a replacement or a refund, I don’t care who you are, go away and leave me alone!” She tried to slam the door into the person's face, but he stuck his foot into the door.

“My foot.” He squeaked. 

“That didn’t hurt, you’re made of military grade steel.” Krystal hissed as she tried again. He stopped the door with his arm before it had the chance to smash into his foot again.

“Please don’t, that really does hurt.” 

With an eye roll she huffed. “Fine, I can call the police too, doesn’t matter.” 

“No, no, please, let me explain.” He said as he waved his hands in frantic manner. “May I come in, please?”

“Make it quick.” Krystal said as she finally let him pass. “I have cake baking.”

“Ah, our Friday tradition.” He chuckled. “And in your cute apron too.”

Krystal whirled around and slapped him. “It wasn’t yours, it was his and mine!” She stopped as she raised her hand to strike him again and looked at her hand. It didn’t hurt. Looking at the man before her, he held his face in shock.

“Why didn’t that hurt?”

“It didn’t hurt you maybe.” He replied as he rubbed his cheek. “I do have to admit, you still have your fire.”

“Stop it and explain who you are.” Krystal glowered. They moved to the living room and Krystal sat in her favorite chair, which he commented on as well. “Stop this stupid acting.” She said. “His memories couldn’t be accessed by anyone and you’re human, not another android, so you couldn’t have them downloaded.”

“Alright, fine.” He said with a sigh. “I really thought I could just walk in and act like nothing happened, but that’s just silly wishing I guess.” He cleared his throat. “I am the CEO and founder of No More Lonely Nights.”

Krystal rolled her eyes. “Great, Mr. CEO here to make it all better. The one who avoided me during his first dusting.”

“Now, now, let me finish.” He said. Krystal felt a familiar blush grow across her face; that was the same tone Lee would use if she was acting bratty.

“My name is Lee, ironic considering the name you gave my AI.” He said. “Back when the company was just starting out, I was on the production floor and wanted to try my hand at making an android, being the self-centered person I was at the time, I made an android that looked remarkably like me: hair and eye color, manhood, everything; and I ran with it. With my uncle, Gai, we programmed him with my personality and mannerisms.”

Krystal started to shake, in disbelief, rage, or a combination of both she did not know. She started to speak when he held up a hand.

“It was just supposed to be a fun little project between him and I, but work did get in the way and I had to package him, labeling him as someone never to be sold, but Sai, my ever mischievous aunt was looking out for someone one and bought him when I was on vacation.” Lee continued.

Krystal felt like she might faint. Why did Sai never tell her this?

“I was livid when I returned and I immediately logged into the AI.” Lee said as he leaned back into the couch and crossed his legs. “I saw memories built over a few weeks, and while I could only hear audio, I knew a connection was made. Feeling rather stupid and responsible I looked up your address to explain the situation and went to your home.” He sighed and paused. “And there was the girl I had crush on since I was little, having the time of her life with my AI and I couldn’t bear to tell you the truth, the look of love you gave him. It hurt too much.”

Krystal narrowed her eyes. “And how did I not remember you?”

Lee laughed. “You were very little when we meet the first time, I was barely six myself, I was at my Uncle’s place when your parents dropped you and Sheik off for a weekend as they had a royal summit, we saw each other rarely after, and when I got into middle school, my parents moved me to Lothrin. We also went to the same high school but I was too shy.”

Krystal felt her heart stop. Lee had never met Sheik, and she did remember playing with a young boy occasionally when she was little at Sai’s, so this Lee had to be telling the truth. The Rock last name suddenly made sense too. “So why didn’t you tell me?”

With another sigh Lee continued. “Really it was a combination of things, I knew from that delivery driver, Alfred right, that you were shy and afraid of physical affection, and I had my own issues to deal with. Plus, I didn’t want it to be awkward, like, hey I know you’re having a grand time with your android, but I’m the real one. I mean, would you really have believed me?”

Krystal blinked a couple of times. He did have a point. “Then how do you know about our traditions and things that happened between us?”

Scratching the back of his head Lee gave a nervous chuckle. “It’s going to sound creepy, but I did check up on the AI a lot, as I said, I loved you myself, and only audio could be heard, but all the memories and data he had on you, I had personal access to, as it was my AI and only I had access to it.”

“That is very creepy.” Krystal said dryly. “But at least you didn’t see my naked body.”

Lee laughed. “No, I didn’t.” He folded his hands in his lap. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to, you really grew into a beautiful woman.”

Krystal felt her face flush again and she stood in anger. “Look, even if what you say is true, you aren’t him, you aren’t the man I fell in love with.” She snarled. “Further still, it took you two years to even have the balls to come tell me this shit.”

Lee held up his hands. “I know, I know, it looks really bad, it really does, but it was never my intention to hurt you, or humiliate you, or anything of that nature. I actually tried to see you before you moved, but you were always gone, and after you left it was very hard trying to find you, you made it very clear that you didn’t want to be found.”

“How did you?” She asked as she crossed her arms.

“Sai.”

Krystal shook her head. “Of course it was Sai, at this point, I don’t think I should ever trust my Godmother again.”

Lee laughed and stood. “No, I don’t think you should.” He walked over and gently touched her arm. “But please believe me, I only wanted the best for you, and I didn’t think that it would ever go this far, I wanted to have the courage to say something earlier, but I didn’t, and I want to make up for it now.”

Krystal looked down. “Even if you didn’t mean for it to, it did go that far, and it still hurts, I truly loved him, and I don’t know where to go from here.”

Lee took her hand. “I know it will take time to fully heal, but if you’re willing to try, I would love to finally court you myself, I have all his memories and everything.”

Krystal finally looked up and looked into his eyes, it was the same emerald green pair that she had loved to stare into. “I would rather make new memories if it’s all the same to you.”

Lee smiled. It was the same one that she had seen the android give her as he promised her that everything would be alright. “May I kiss you?”

Krystal nodded and melted into his kiss. One more go around wouldn’t hurt, right?

Epilogue

A year later down the line, Lee and Krystal were going slowly though the courtship process. Lee had to frequently travel for work as a CEO and he would often visit on the return trips, lavishing her with flowers, gifts, and of course, some fun sexy times. Lee wasn’t as skilled as her android but he was good, and with practice, he was getting better and better. He tried to get her to come visit him sometimes, but she always told him no.

Going back to Southside City was just not a trip she was willing to make yet. Though, she did finally give Alfred and the girls her address.

As of right now she and Lee were having a skype call from his office, she was curled up in her bed, surrounded by some of the stuffed animal gifts he had bought her, and he was in his office chair.

“So are we set to see your parents this weekend?” He asked.

Krystal nodded. “Yeah, though it’s going to be weird explaining how you aren’t an android but look exactly like him. Dad might faint again.”

Lee shrugged. “Yeah, I know, but we can make it, at least your father won’t be meeting me by seeing me plow you in a closet this time.”

Krystal laughed as she blushed. In the background Krystal could see someone moving around, carrying boxes back and forth. “Who is that, I thought your office was private.”

Lee turned around. “Oh, right. I was going to tell you but I forgot. Leo, come here and say hi.”

Next thing Krystal knew another Lee popped up, it was her android. “Hi sweetheart!”

“Lee?” Krystal felt her jaw drop in disbelief.

The android smiled and flashed his teeth. “Yep, though I do go by Leo now, so there is no confusion.”

Lee got back into the cameras view next to Leo. “Surprise!” He chuckled with a mysterious blush on his face. “During those two years I was trying to find you, I repaired him; I even named him after your star sign to keep my hopes up.”

“But, Gai said he couldn’t be fixed.” Krystal replied with a shake of her head. A part of her wanted to feel betrayed, but knowing that Lee was attempting during that time to find her, made her feel a bit better.

Lee shrugged his shoulders. “I know, but Uncle Gai was just the programmer after all, I built him. As I said, I was going to tell you, but I really didn’t want to hurt or confuse you, considering how you acted when you met me, I’m kind of glad that I didn’t send him.”

Krystal nodded in understanding. Now that the two sat side by side, she could see all the small but subtle differences between them. 

“You want to talk with him for a bit?” Lee asked, gesturing to his robotic twin.

“Sure.” Krystal said. “Where’s the harm?”

Leo smiled again. “How are you feeling? Is he treating you okay? I told him to treat you right or I’d come swooping back in and love you right.”

“Hey.” Lee said as he playfully pushed his android.

Laughing Krystal said. “Yes, yes, he’s treating me okay and I’m doing better, I just needed time and Lee is giving me plenty of his patience.”

“Good.” Leo said. “He talks about you a lot; I feel like I’m living with you again, it’s fun. Though he still does listen to our audio.”

“Oh?” Krystal said, bemused. “What audio?”

“She doesn’t need to know that!” Lee said as he tried to push Leo from the picture. “Curse me from using such high grade steel!”

“The audio of us making love, or just me pleasuring you, he likes to get off to it when you are not around.” Leo wiggled his eyebrows. “He likes hearing you moan.”

Krystal laughed. She really had changed in the past few years, normally she would have gotten angry or embarrassed, but now, knowing it was just how her lover was, she couldn’t help but just shake her head in amusement. Her android really had broken her shy shell. “At least I know where you got your perverted nature from.”

Leo smiled again as Lee covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. “This is not supposed to be embarrass Lee time.”

Leo suddenly got serious. “So, are you still behaving yourself? Being a good girl?”

It was Krystal’s turn to blush. “Yes, I am, you silly android.” She crossed her arms in a small pout. Leo wagged a finger at her and turned to Lee.

“You know she likes it when you treat her like a brat right, honestly she is one most of the time. I’m starting to think she likes spankings.” 

Krystal huffed in exasperation as Lee took his turn to laugh. “Come on, no need to rag on both of us.” 

As Leo continued talking, giving her words of support and love Krystal smiled and looked down at the sapphire bracelet that Lee had gotten back for her. All in all, it had been a hard experience, and it was taking time to learn to trust again, but it was worth it. She rubbed her stomach a little and wondered how both of them would react when she said she was pregnant. 


	11. Extra

Love.EXE

Extra

*****HylianHeroine2*****

“Come on, bring it in.” Lee said with a sigh as two of his drivers wheeled in a large box. With some effort, the three of them placed the contents on a large table.

“Thank you boys.” Lee said. “You were a big help.” 

The smaller of the two stayed behind, Lee saw his name tag said Matthew.

“Sir?” Matthew said. “What are you going to do with that android?” 

Lee shrugged. “I don’t know, I mean, he was never meant to be sold, and now he’s damaged.”

Matthew nodded. “It’s just, my friend owned him, and she is still in shock.”

Lee let out a heavy sigh. “Yes, I know, I’m going to send her a letter later explaining everything.” 

“Alright, it’s just, you better hurry, my brother Alfred, who is closer to her than I am, said that she’s leaving the city.” Matthew said as he left the office, leaving Lee alone with his thoughts.

“Dammit.” Lee muttered aloud. Shaking his head he walked back into his private lab, various android parts, wiring, and tools were strewn about the floor and tables. Lee began his look over on the android. 

Krystal had taken great care of him, there were no marks or deep scratches in the skin, his nails had no dirt under them, his hair kept tidy and looked as if he only lost a few strands due how the hair was put in and his teeth were nice and clean. Most of the time, when an android was returned, people had pretty much destroyed the poor thing, hair was gone, teeth knocked out, and skin mutilated. She really did love this android.

Grabbing a knife off the nearby table he cut the clothes off, there were micro cuts in the skin around the genitals due to usage. Lee felt himself blush; he knew from the audio files that once he had successfully gotten her in bed, they did it nearly every night, proper usage of the android indeed.

“At least you had the guts to talk to her.” Lee said to the android. Going back to the face he couldn’t believe that he was stupid enough to let him be sold. Looking at the android was like looking in a mirror, except for his large canines, they looked like twins. 

He ran his finger along the middle of the chest, three soft lights appeared beneath the skin and the chest paneling opened. With a sigh he set to work to remove the heart and change the battery.

Lee tapped his fingers on his desk as he stared at his phone, that letter should have gotten to her by now. It was over a few weeks since he sent it! With a grumble he pushed away from his desk and grabbed his keys before standing and making his way to the parking garage.

Getting to her apartment was easy; having the balls to knock on her door was not. Mentally slapping himself he steeled his nerves and knocked. There was only silence.

“Miss Hyrule?” He asked through the wood.

The door opened. There was a short, squat man. “I ain't no miss.” He said.

Lee bowed in apology. “I’m sorry, I was looking for a Krystal Hyrule.”

The man shook his head. “Sorry pal, but she ain't here no more, I moved in like, three weeks ago.”

Lee froze. “Shit, I’m too late.”

The man raised an eyebrow. “She ya girl or somethin’?”

“Kind of.” Lee said as he rubbed the back of his neck. “But sorry again for bothering you sir.” He started to walk away when the man called him back.

“Wait, the previous tenant did leave somethin’, if its hers, can ya return it, I don’t need it.” The man walked into his apartment and came back out with a sapphire bracelet.

Lee recognized it as the bracelet the android bought her as his first gift, from the memory files, Krystal wore it every day. He tentatively took the bracelet and held it close. “Thank you.”

The man nodded and walked back into his apartment. Lee walked down to the lobby and asked for the apartment manager.

“Mr. Kirkland, please, I have to see her, she must have left a forwarding address.” Lee said.

Arthur shook his head. “I’m sorry, but even if she did, I couldn’t give that out. I suppose that if she left something or you needed to get a letter to her, you could always mail it to her old address and the post office would forward it.”

Lee leaned back in the chair and groaned. “No, I need to just see her, I hurt her horribly and I want to make things right.”

Arthur sighed and rubbed his eyes. “I heard about it from my son, I think it’s silly that she is hurt over an object, but love is a fickle thing. She was one of the sweetest girls I had ever met, and one of the few people that had tolerated my son’s antics. But in the end, I have no earthly clue on where she went, she won’t even tell Alfred; the poor boy is heartbroken himself.”

Lee nodded again. “Alright, thank you for your time Mr. Kirkland.” He stood and started to walk out.

“Has anyone told you that you look remarkably like that android?” Arthur said. Lee turned his head and gave a small smile.

“I’ve been told that.”

He connected a few wires here and the heart was finally in working order again. Closing the chest plate he reached for a tiny rod on the rolling work table and inserted it into the right ear. The android eyes popped open and surveyed the area before locking eyes with Lee.

“Hello little one.” Lee said with a sad tone. “It’s been a minute hasn’t it?”

The android smiled then frowned. “Where’s Krystal?”

Lee sighed as he put the rod down and stood, stretching his back. “Gone, I have no clue on where she is.”

The android looked down. “Have I been shut off for a while?”

“Yep.” Lee replied. “Over a year now, I’ve been told from various sources that Krystal completed school and then moved away.”

“Tell me everything.”

Lee sat back down and recounted all that he knew. The android looked as if he would cry. 

“She must be so hurt!” 

“I know, I know.” Lee said as he sat in his office chair and pulled up the memories. “But I can’t find her, and she never replied to my letter.”

The android narrowed its eyes. “You only sent a letter? What’s wrong with you?”

Lee looked over his shoulder and pouted. “Look, I am not that confident in myself and I knew that if I, your twin, suddenly showed up to wine and dine her, I’d probably be thrown from a window.”

“When you took over my AI to tell her everything would be alright, I figured you had a plan!”

Lee stood, grabbed a screwdriver and threw it clear across the room. “Do I ever have a plan?! When you were taken by Sai, I didn’t have a plan, when you two came up for your regular dustings, I didn’t have a plan, I never have one!” He sat back down and covered his face with his hands. “I didn’t even have a plan when I wanted to court her myself in high school, we went to the same damn school and I was too afraid to approach her.”

The android shook its head. “Well now is the best time to make a plan, she’s hurting, and it’s up to you to make it better.”

“Why not just send you, she likes you.” Lee said in a clipped tone. 

With another head shake the android crossed his arms. “Because, I love her, but I know that I will only hurt her more.”

Lee looked away. “Dammit.”

A year later Lee had finally finished working on the android, whom he renamed after Krystal’s star sign. Leo was walking about and re-learning all the basic movement functions. 

Hunched over a table Lee played with a circuit board when there was a knock at the door.

“Leo, can you get that?” Lee said as he wiped his brow.

“Can’t even open the door for your own aunt?” Sai’s silky voice pulled him from his work. Lee looked over and scowled. 

“I’m still mad at you.” Lee hissed. “You started all of this mess.”

Sai rolled her eyes. “You know, you invited me up here.” 

“I know.” Lee said as he turned back to his work. “But that’s so I can continue to chew you out for taking my android.”

Sai sat in a nearby chair and crossed her legs. “Oh, and here I thought you wanted to discuss Krystal’s address.” 

Lee shot up immediately and bashed his head on the lamp above his head, hissing in pain he quickly turned around to face Sai. “You have it!?”

Sai nodded as she checked her nails. “Indeed I do, but she did make me promise to keep it close and give it to no one.”

Lee felt his eye twitch and frowned. “Oh, I see, you want me to beg for it.”

“Possibly.” Sai replied dryly.

Lee crossed his arms. “Well, good luck, I won’t do it.”

Sai nodded along. “Alright sweetie, I understand.” She stood. “However, my dear nephew, I must warn you, my will is stronger than yours.”

Lee turned his back to his aunt, but felt his resolve break as soon as the door clicked closed. He ran for it and nearly plowed into his aunt who was only a few steps away from the door; he grabbed her dress as he fell to his knees. 

“Alright, I’ll beg, please, I’ll do anything for it.”

Sai’s smile widened. “Anything?”

Lee gulped. “Yes, anything.”

An hour later Lee and Sai were in his legal team’s office.

“Alright you sadistic woman, you have over 80 percent of the company’s stocks, ten thousand dollars will be transferred to you and Uncle Gai’s account, full control of marketing and Uncle Gai has his own, private parking spot.” Lee grumbled as he signed his name on the contract. “And I have to clean your house in a demeaning French maids outfit whenever you see fit, are you happy now?”

Sai took the contract and looked it over before signing her name. “Oh yes.” She slid a piece of paper over to Lee.

He opened it and frowned. “This isn’t an address, it's a smiley face.” He looked up and watched as Sai tore their contract in two. His jaw dropped.

“Dear nephew, do you really think I would make you sign half of your company away for an address?” Sai said as she stood and shook the hands of the legal team.

Lee stood. “Then why in the hell did you just have the legal team spend over three hours making that ridiculous contract?”

Sai laughed as she walked from the room, Lee followed. “They were in on it sweetie, I wanted to know how far you’d go for Krystal.”

Lee stopped in shock. Sai turned and smiled. “You see, both you and Krystal are my God-children, and I love you both deeply.” She placed a hand on Lee’s shoulder. “I knew you loved Krystal with all your heart, even as a little kid, but you needed to gain confidence in yourself, I thought that if I gave Krystal your android, then she would learn to trust someone with her heart and body while you worked up the nerve to talk to her.”

Lee looked away in shame. “But I never did.”

Sai nodded. “I know; my plan didn’t go exactly as I wanted, I wanted Krystal to get out of her shell and for you to finally have the guts to talk to her, but you just gave up when you saw she was happy with an android, and she fell in love. I ended up hurting both of you, and I apologize for that.”

“So what now?” Lee asked. Sai handed him a folded piece of paper. 

“Go make it right for the both of us.” Sai said. “She is waiting for a miracle and I know you can do that, she fell in love with you once, she can do it again.”

Lee’s bag was packed, and the car was waiting, but he stayed at his desk, staring at the address in his hands. Onyxville wasn’t too far away; she was in reach now, so why can’t he get up and go?

“Lee?” Leo asked. “Why are you hesitating?”

Lee sighed as he grabbed his hair and pulled it in frustration. “Because, I don’t know what I would even say to her.”

Leo nodded. “Just be honest.”

Lee sighed again. “Would that even work? Why don’t I just send you, she was more than happy with you.”

Leo shook his head and grabbed Lee’s shoulders. “No, look, I love her deeply and truly, but I know I’m just an android, she wants to grow old with someone, to have kids and share a happy marriage, I can’t provide those things for her, but you can.”

“But.” Lee started.

“No buts, you love her don’t you?” Leo asked.

“Yes.”

“Then go.” Leo said as he yanked Lee from his chair. “Stop moping about, and go love on her, she’s an amazing woman, and it will take some time for her to trust you again, but she will.”

“Alright dammit, I’ll go.” Lee said as he grabbed the address and his bag.

The little house he pulled up too looked nice and peaceful; Doctor Hyrule was on the little mailbox near the edge of the street. He pulled open the little gate and walked up the stone steps to the front door and knocked. There was barking and suddenly, the woman he loved was in front of him wearing that cute little apron Leo had bought for her. 

“Hello Krystal.”


End file.
